Because I Would Do Anything
by thatbrownhairgirl
Summary: After a kidnapping and a horrible week, Walker and Alex try to mend their relationship in order to put their family back together before it's too late. Set in my AU.
1. Babies and Big Cupcakes

Disclaimer: I don't own Walker, Texas Ranger. I'm pretty sure CBS and The Norris Brothers own it, but I don't own it. I own a one-eyed hamster that likes to escape, a couple doggies that are sweet and loud, some really cute clothes, the love of some people, and a variety of other things, but I don't own the rights to this show. Someone else does. I'm merely writing a fanfic story about the characters before this story leaves my head (and that would be sad since I'm actually gonna finish this one and I have the whole thing wrote before posting this time).

Author's Note:

Story developed around a car scene I thought of forever ago and from there I wrote and re-wrote the ending several times with the beginning coming later.

I did research on some of the later elements of my story, making sure it somewhat lined up with facts, but I did take a few…creatively liberties merely to make the story more interesting, which I hope you'll enjoy.

Story is set in an AU, my control; I promise to take good care of them; I always do =)

Reviews are love 3 and help get chapters released quickly =)

Enjoy =)

**Because I Would Do Anything  
**

**Chapter 1: Babies and Big Cupcakes**

"Angela, go play in your bedroom for a few minutes sweetie. When I come out you can help me make dinner." Alex told her two-in-a-half year old daughter.

The little girl smiled as she made her way down the hallway to her bedroom, picking up a coloring book and crayons.

Alex rushed into the bathroom, small brown paper bag in hand. Opening the bag she pulled out a pregnancy test.

_Just pee on the stick Alex._ She told herself.

_Just do it._

_Get it over with._

_You already know you're pregnant; this is just to confirm it before you schedule the doctor's appointment._

_Just pee._

_Then the double lines will appear._

_And you'll finally have succeeded._

_Then you can tell Walker._

_Something better than last time._

_I'll have to make it much more special._

_Like dinner._

_Or I could get Angela to help._

_That would make him smile._

She sat on the edge of the tub as she watched the double lines appear.

Of course, she was already expecting it, but just the confirmation that she was carrying another child brought a smile to her face.

Instinctively, Alex reached down and gently rubbed circles on her abdomen.

After months of trying, they were finally going to have another child, and Alex was more excited than she had been in months.

_A new baby._

_I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl._

_Will he or she look just like Angela did?_

_Maybe this one will have red hair and look like Walker._

_Oh…Walker…_

Alex was suddenly shaken from her thoughts when she heard Angela scream.

Racing out of the bathroom, Alex soon found herself in Angela's room with a tear-stained face little girl looking back at her.

"What happened sweetheart?" Alex questioned her daughter, kneeling down so she was at eye level with her.

"Trip…dolly…fall…table…hurt" Angela got out through her tears.

Alex picked up her little girl and sat her on her bed. Her knee was red and looked as if she had fallen onto the floor and hit something.

"Angel, did you trip over your doll and fall into the table?"

Angela shook her head.

Alex reached up, wiping away her daughter's tears.

She pulled her into a hug and then stood, picking Angela up with her.

Angela buried her head into her mother's shoulder, as the tears finally started to stop.

Laying Angela down on the couch once she reached the living room, Alex looked her daughter over, accessing if there was anything else wrong.

Once pleased that her daughter was indeed fine, Alex looked up at her, realizing she had fallen asleep.

She stood up and returned to the bathroom.

She quickly got rid of the test and the box, not wanting Walker to find out about the baby until she had the chance to confirm it with Dr. Bates and have a check-up to make sure the baby was fine and the pregnancy was too.

Returning downstairs, she glanced over at her sleeping daughter.

Again, she moved her hand to her abdomen.

_In just a few months we'll have another baby._

_Angela will have a brother or sister._

_Walker and I will have another daughter or a son._

_I know he really wants a son._

_Even if he won't admit it right now._

_He dreams of having a son._

_But he would be happy with another daughter._

_He adores Angela and loves her just as much as he loves me._

_As long as the baby is healthy._

_That's all that matters._

_And hopefully this pregnancy will go just as smoothly as the first._

_I just hope the delivery goes better this time. _

Turning her thoughts to happier times, Alex got into the motions of making dinner.

Angela woke up just as Alex put the cupcakes in the oven for desert.

"Mommy start without me?" Angela questioned, running into the kitchen.

"I just put the cupcakes in the oven sweetie. We can frost them and put sprinkles on them as soon as they're done."

"Okay mommy."

With that, Angela ran off to play.

Alex continued preparing dinner. The spaghetti was almost done by the time Walker arrived home.

"Sorry I'm late Alex," he apologized as he came into the kitchen. He then took her in his arms and leaned down to kiss her.

"That's okay. You're right on time. I was just finishing dinner and then Angela was going to come help with the cupcakes," she said smiling. "You could go shower and change and then we'll be done."

"You think I smell? That's not nice," he replied, putting on his best pouting face.

"You can pout all you want Cowboy. Just remember that with pouting comes no desert."

"I'd rather pout," he said smiling. "I can always have a cupcake tomorrow."

"Who said we were talking about cupcakes?" she questioned.

His eyes grew bigger when he realized she was no longer talking about food.

Alex smiled. "You might want to make that a cold shower now."

She then leaned in to kiss him, and pulled away laughing.

"Go. Then you can tell me about your day. I missed seeing you. I always hate being stuck in court all day."

"Didn't miss much. Trivette and I are trying to track down Nickelson. You remember him? The man from a few years back?" Walker asked.

"Yes, and I can't believe a judge would ever let that man out." Alex cringed at the thought of him. She remembered seeing the pictures of all the women he had harmed before they had been able to catch him. Several had even started coming to her women's support group.

"I know," Walker said, getting lost in his own thoughts as he recalled what the man had done as well.

The oven timer went off; bring them both back to reality.

Alex smiled up at her husband as she grabbed an oven mitt and opened the oven door to pull the cupcakes out. Placing them down, she looked back up at Walker.

"Can you tell Angela she can help now? Please. You were already on your way up to take a shower anyways," Alex said as she started to giggle again.

"Sure, hun."

With that, Walker turned and left the kitchen, leaving Alex to gather the frosting and sprinkles before their daughter arrived in the kitchen.

Angela arrived in the kitchen a few moments later.

"Cupcakes!" she squealed.

"And there's pink frosting," Alex told her, and watched at the smile on her daughter's face grew.

Alex pulled up a stool and picked Angela up so she could sit on it and reach the counter.

She let Angela pick out the color of frosting for each cupcake and then the little girl decorated hers as Alex decorated a few too.

"Mommy, did you see the baby in the park yesterday?" Angela questioned, putting down the sprinkles for a second to look up at her mother.

"Yes, I remember see the baby sweetie," Alex told her, recalling the lady with the baby in the stroller and the young child who walked beside it.

"You think I could get a baby?"

"You want a little brother or sister sweetie?"

"Oh, please mommy! My friend Megan has one and loves her," she told her mother and Alex could see by the look in her eyes that she really wanted a sibling. "You think Santa can get one for Christmas?"

Chuckling, Alex answered, "I'm not sure that Santa can do that, but if you don't mention it to daddy at dinner, I promise to talk with him about it."

"Thanks mommy," Angela said, reaching over for a hug.

_She can't know they're already a baby on the way._

_Or can she?_

_At least she wants a brother or sister._

_It'll be easier to tell her after seeing Dr. Bates and telling Walker._

_I could let Angela do it._

_He would enjoy that._

_And Angela would have fun too._

_It's just weird that the day I found out I'm pregnant, Angela starts questioning about wanting a sibling._

_I can't wait to get the pregnancy confirmed at the doctor's office._

_Then Angela and Walker will be so happy._

_And I'll be happy too, happier than I am now, if that's possible._

_Another baby._

Alex smiled.

Stepping out of the shower ten minutes later and after changing clothes, Walker found Alex and Angela in the kitchen. Sprinkles covered the countertop and both girls had frosting on their faces.

"Hi daddy!" Angela said with glee upon her father's arrival in the kitchen.

"Hi Angel," he said, leaning down to hug her.

"Careful!" Angela told him, pulling away. "You might _ruin_ cupcakes."

"I'll be careful princess."

"You promise?" she asked, looking up into his eyes.

"I promise," he answered, as he kissed her on the forehead. Turning his attention to Alex, he started chuckling.

"What's so funny Cowboy?"

"You've got frosting on your cheek, right here," he told her, leaning down to kiss her where the frosting had ended up. "Am I allowed to hug you, or would I be ruining your cupcakes too?" he said smiling.

Thinking about it for a moment, Alex soon replied with a smile, "You might ruin my cupcakes. But you could be a big help by getting dinner off the stove while we clean up this mess."

Fetching dinner from the stove and after the kitchen counter was cleared; the Walker family found themselves enjoying dinner. They chatted about Christmas coming, and Angela made sure to mention they had to go see Santa so he knew what to bring her. Alex reminded her about the true meaning of Christmas, that it was Jesus' birthday.

"I know mommy, but can we go see Santa? Please?"

"When we go Christmas shopping we can stop and see Santa."

"Thanks mommy," the little girl squealed with delight.

Dinner resumed and soon Angela was asking about desert.

"And can I pick my cupcake?" she questioned her mother.

"Of course you can," Alex replied, picking up her daughter so she could see the cupcakes on the counter.

"I want that one," she said, pointing to the cupcake with pink frosting and pink sprinkles on top. "And daddy can have that one," she continued, pointing to a green frosted cupcake in the back, "and you can have that one," she finished, pointing to a pink one similar to the one Angela had selected for herself.

Alex thought for a moment of how to explain to her daughter that she really shouldn't have a cupcake.

_A cupcake isn't going to hurt the baby._

_But I've already eaten too many sweets the last few days._

_Hard not to with Christmas coming._

_I really shouldn't be eating something else sweet._

_The baby doesn't need to be eating that too._

_I eat healthy, but I really don't need a cupcake._

_I think I ate enough frosting just making them._

"You know Angela; I don't think I'm up for a cupcake right now. But how about we put it on a plate and I'll save it for tomorrow and have it with you then, when you have another," she tried explaining to her daughter.

"How come you no want one mommy?" Angela asked as she looked at her cupcake that had made its way to her hand.

"Well, we just had dinner and mommy's a little full for it. But how about you take daddy's cupcake to him?"

"Okay mommy."

Alex put Angela on the floor and handed her the cupcake she had picked out for Walker. Angela walked over and gave it to him as she continued into the living.

"Be careful not to get that on the couch sweetie," Alex called after her daughter.

Walker looked up at her. "I thought I didn't get desert if I pouted?"

"I would never withhold desert from you," she said smiling.

"I know that," he grinned.

"Yeah, and you can have another cupcake when you're done with that one if you really like desert that much," she teased, trying to contain the giggling that threatened to escape her lips.

"You are such a tease," he said, getting up to take her in his arms. "Do I get my hug now?"

"Yes," she said, pulling him into an embrace.

Holding on for a moment, she let go and turned to leave.

"Where are you headed?" he asked, starting to follow.

"I have to make a phone call. Why don't you go eat your cupcake with Angela?"

"Don't want me listening in?"

"I just want you to keep an eye on your daughter for a moment."

"Our daughter," he gently corrected.

"Yes, she is our daughter," she smiled and then turned again to head up the stairs.

Once inside their bedroom, Alex grabbed her cell phone and dialed Dr. Bates' office.

"Dr. Bates' office," came a young women's voice.

"This is Alex Cahill-Walker and I need to schedule an appointment with Dr. Bates as soon as possible."

"Does tomorrow morning 8:00 work for you?"

"That would be wonderful."

"We'll see you then Mrs. Cahill-Walker."

"Thank you," Alex said, as another smile spread across her face.

_Tomorrow morning it'll be confirmed._

_Then I only have to share the news with Walker._

_Another baby._


	2. Questions and a Quick Doctor’s Visit

**Chapter 2: Questions and a Quick Doctor's Visit**

Alex awake early the next morning, anxious about the upcoming doctor's appointment.

By the time breakfast was on the table Walker and Angela had made their ways downstairs.

"Been up long?" Walker asked as he came up and wrapped his arms around Alex.

Turning in his arms to face him, she replied, "Just long enough to make breakfast and pick up the house a little." She leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"Mommy," came the sound of Angela's voice, "can I please have orange juice with my waffles?"

"Yes you can sweetie," and with that Walker let go of Alex and she went to the fridge to pull out the orange juice. She poured some juice into a Sippy cup and walked over to where Angela sat and placed it in front of her.

"Thank you mommy," Angela said smiling as she took a drink of her juice.

Walker and Alex soon joined her at the table and they enjoyed a nice family breakfast together.

"Alex, were you going to drop Angela off at the H.O.P.E. Center or did you need me to do that today?"

"I can. I'm going to be a little late to work today, so don't go up to my office unless you want to talk to my secretary."

"Why are you going to be late?"

"I've just got a few errands to run and I need to get them done this morning because I have court this afternoon and will be getting out later than usual."

"So you need me to pick up Angela later?"

"If you don't mind. You can always take her back to the office if you're not done. I have some toys in my office you could get for her if you want."

"Sure honey and be sure to call when you arrive, I might just want to sneak up and see you later."

"Promise," Alex replied smiling.

Picking up the plates for the table, they continued their conversation as they began doing the dishes and Angela took off to the living room.

"We could stay in town for a while and eat at C.D.'s tonight."

"Angela would like that," Alex said with a smile.

With afternoon and dinner plans settled, the Walkers continued getting ready for the day. Alex showered and dressed while Walker began to get Angela ready. Once Alex arrived to help, she took over with Angela as Walker went to shower and dress.

"Mommy, did you ask daddy about a baby yet?" Angela asked, looking up at her mother with big blue eyes.

Alex kneeled down to be eye-level with her.

"Not yet baby girl, but…"

"You promised!" Angela stated, looking hurt. "You lie to me!"

"Angel, baby, sweetie; mommy was going to talk to daddy last night, but I have to wait until tonight," she tried explaining to her.

"What's tonight?" Angela asked.

"Tonight is a surprise, but I promise that as soon as I'm done with work, I'll let you in on it. Then we can talk to daddy about a baby."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Do you really promise?"

"I really promise."

"Do you promise times a million billion thousand?" Angela questioned one last time.

"I promise you sweetie," she said as she kissed her on the forehead.

"Why not tell daddy last night?"

"You ask a lot of questions for a little girl," Alex told her daughter, smiling as she did so and looking through the drawers for an outfit for her daughter.

"You told me it was alright to ask questions mommy."

"Yes, I did say that."

Angela nodded her head.

"I didn't tell daddy last night because sometimes adults have to wait a day, figure out what to say, and they have to get other things out of the way with before they can talk to someone. Does that make sense honey?"

"Yes. You run errands today so you can talk to daddy tonight, and keep your promise to me."

Alex thought for a moment. "That's exactly right honey."

_Glad I got through that conversation._

_Now to get through the rest of the morning without any more questions about babies._

_I really want this time to be special for Walker._

_I'm sure he'd be thrilled if I came out and told him._

_But I want to do something different._

_Something that he won't see it coming._

_And then he'll be so surprised and happy._

_And I will be too._

Turning her thoughts back to reality, Alex pulled out two dresses for later in the evening and decided to let Angela pick which she would like to wear.

Holding up the dresses, Alex turned to her daughter, "which dress would you like to wear sweetie."

"Hmmm…that one," she said, pointing to the pink one in Alex's left hand.

After putting the other dress away, Alex grabbed some play clothes for Angela and then gave them to Angela who started to dress herself. Alex helped her when she realized she was having trouble.

"I can almost do by myself mommy."

"Yes you can, you're growing into a big girl."

Alex put Angela's hair into a ponytail and then proceeded to pick her up and carry her downstairs where she found Walker waiting for them.

Angela reached for him and Walker took her into his arms, giving her a hug and kissing her on the forehead before putting her down.

He turned to Alex, taking her in his arms.

"Have a good day," he said as he kissed her.

"You too," she said as she kissed him.

"I love you, Alex."

"I love you too."

Taking Angela back into her arms, Alex grabbed the necessities she needed to leave the house and then went out to her car as Walker locked up the house.

Angela continued asking questions on the drive.

"Mommy, why is the sky blue?"

"Because God made it that way."

"Oh…why do planes fly in the sky?"

"So that people can get places quicker."

"Then why don't we fly to see Aunt Josie?"

"Because I like to drive with you in the car and talk to you."

"I like you too mommy. No, I love you mommy. And I love daddy, and Uncle Trivette, and Aunt Josie, and Grandpa Cahill, and Grandpa C.D., and Aunt Sydney, and Uncle Gage, and Aunt Erika. And I love the horses. What are their names, mommy?"

"Ranger, Angel, and Pinky."

"And Pinky is mine, right mommy?"

"Yes, Pinky is yours and you named her right after she was born."

"When can I ride her?"

"When you are a little older sweetie."

"But I can still ride with you and daddy, right?"

"Yes you can.

"That's good."

Minutes passes and Angela continued to ask questions. Finally she saw that they had arrived at the H.O.P.E. Center.

"Aunt Josie!" the little girl said, running the moment Alex lifted her from her car seat and put her on the ground.

"Hi Josie," Alex said, as she walked over. "Walker is going to pick up Angela today. He might be running a little late, but should be here around 4:30."

"We'll just be sure to have lots of fun till he arrives, right Angela?"

"Right Aunt Josie."

Running off to play with the other kids, Josie turned to Alex.

"Where are you gonna be anyways?"

"I have to be in court late."

"And…"

"And what?"

"Come on Alex, there's something different about you this morning; I just can't put my finger on it. You're happier."

"I'm always happy, as long as Angela and Walker are happy."

"It's something else."

"I have to go; I have an appointment to keep."

"Tell Dr. Bates I said hi."

"Huh?"

"Tell your doctor I said hi. And then let me know how Walker takes the news."

"Promise."

Alex arrived at the doctor's office just before 8:00 and had barely taken a seat when her name was called. Walking down the hall, she was led to a room and only waited a few more minutes before Dr. Bates walked in and greeted her.

"Morning Alex," Dr. Bates said as she looked up from the chart she had been reading.

"Good morning Dr. Bates."

"I see you've decided to make an early visit to me," she said smiling.

Alex blushed. "It was about time. Angela's 2½ and we wanted about three years between kids, so the timing is working out well."

"Have you told Walker you think you're expecting again?"

"Not yet," Alex answered as she moved her hand to her abdomen. "I wanted to schedule the appointment with you and be sure first. Find out how far along and when the due date is; that sort of thing."

"Well then, lets get some blood drawn and then we can chat for a few minutes well we wait for the confirmation."

Dr. Bates drew Alex's blood and sent it off to be tested. While they waited, they caught up on each other's lives like old friends would do. They talked about Angela and Walker, as well as Dr. Bates' husband and kids. By the time they were finished, the results were back.

Looking over the paper, Dr. Bates spoke up. "Well Alex, you are indeed pregnant. By your blood work, I would estimate six weeks, eight at the very most. Of course, once we do an ultrasound, we can be sure. Would you like to do that today?"

Alex moved her hand to her abdomen as she sat there. "I'd like to wait for Walker. He should be here when we have the first ultrasound."

"Of course. We'll schedule one for eight weeks from now if that's good with you. For today, I'd like to do a check-up. Make sure everything is okay with you. Then we'll do another check-up in four weeks. Sound good?"

"Sounds great," Alex told her smiling.

The rest of Alex's check-up went smoothly and soon she had left the doctor's office, having scheduled her next appointment.

Alex started the drive to work, formulating the plan of how to tell Walker in the process.

_I'll buy Angela one of those 'Big Sister' t-shirts._

_And I'll get Walker a card._

_Something like 'Congratulations Daddy' or something along those lines._

_I could even pick up a new baby outfit._

_Something gender neutral._

_And I could do it as C.D.s tonight!_

_That's where a lot of our good memories are at._

_I'll add one more into the mix._

_Walker's going to be so happy._

_And Angela is too._

_I could get away with Angela for a minute and put her shirt on._

_It'll be over her dress, but I'm sure no one will mind._

_And then she can give Walker the bag with the card and outfit._

_Angela will be so happy to be involved._

_And Walker will be thrilled._

_And I am too._

_A new baby._

Alex thought about the baby the whole time she was driving, dropping her hand from time to time to caress her abdomen.

She never made it to work.

Please leave a review for both chapters and I promise I'll update soon. Thanks =]


	3. Thoughts and Tears

**Chapter 3: Thoughts and Tears**

_Oh! I feel like a ton of bricks hit me in the face._

Alex tried to reach up to hold her head.

_Make that two tons of bricks._

_If I could only reach my head._

_Wait a minute._

Alex looked around, unsure of where she was or how she got there.

Again, she tried to reach her head, but this time she realized something.

_Crap, my hands are tied._

_Just another lovely mess I've gotten into._

_Wait, I didn't do anything to get up in this mess._

_I was driving to work, and the next thing I remember…_

_Is…_

_Is…_

_Is…_

_I don't remember anything after that._

_Just waking up here._

_Walker has to find me soon though._

_He just has to._

_Or else the baby could be harmed._

Alex started to panic as she thought about the baby.

_What if something is already wrong?_

_What if I've lost the baby because of whatever happened to me?_

_What if this is the end and I've finally run out of second chances?_

_What if I die?_

_Then the baby dies._

_What if…_

Alex tried to snap herself out of it.

_Think pleasant thoughts Alex._

_A new baby._

_Another daughter or a son._

_Everyone will be so happy._

_Angela will be excited._

_I can just see the look on her face when she finds out._

_Of course, I hope she's not mad at me because unless someone finds me quickly or I figure out a way out of here, I won't be telling anyone anything tonight._

_But Angela will be so excited._

_She wants a little brother or sister so badly._

_And the new baby will be here by late June._

_She'll get such a kick out of that._

_Me on maternity leave all summer after having the baby._

_We can spend part of the day together when the new baby is sleeping._

_That is if she ever wants to leave its side._

_Or mine._

_She's so cute and she's got us so tightly wrapped around her little finger._

_Walker says she looks just like me._

_Which is why she can get away with anything._

_I think he just can't say no._

_I love my little girl so much._

_So does Walker._

_Oh…Walker…_

"Walker."

"Walker."

"WALKER!"

Walker looked up to find Sydney, Gage, and Trivette all standing around his desk. "Gosh Trivette, you don't have to yell."

"Walker, man, it took all three of us to finally get your attention. Something up?"

"No…I'm just waiting to hear from Alex, she had an errand to run this morning and I was expecting to hear from her by now."

"She probably just got caught up," Sydney piped in. "Do you know where she was going; Gage and I could stop by there on our way out."

"No, she didn't mention where she was going, just she had some errands to run before work."

"Walker, are you sure you're just not worrying over anything. By definition women take longer and Alex always takes a really long time," Gage told him with confidence.

"I'm positive. I don't know what it is, but I know something's wrong with her. I feel it. It's like when she's really happy about something, like earlier, I knew something was up, but I wasn't sure what. But she's not happy right now…she's…she's…ALEX!"

"_What do you want from me? Please don't hurt me," Alex told her capturer. _

"_And why would I want to hurt you?"_

"_Oh…my…gosh," Alex said, she recognized the voice immediately and fear instantly traveled throughout her body. "It can't be you…"_

"Walker, you okay?" Trivette questioned.

"I've got to go," Walker said, rushing from his desk.

"Walker, is Alex okay?

"She's scared and hurt and someone's going to hurt her. I have to find her," Walker said as he ran out of the office and went straight to the H.O.P.E. Center.

Running in with Trivette right behind him, Walker found Josie.

"Have you seen Alex today? She dropped off Angela right? Did you mention anything about where she was going?" Walker said frantically.

"No, please, don't hurt me. I'll do anything you want. Just don't hurt me. I promise, I won't try to escape. I won't do anything funny. I'll do exactly what you ask. Just don't hurt me. Please," Alex said, hating to beg, but knowing her baby was depending on her.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't hurt you in every way you've ever hurt me."

Alex starred into cold, dark eyes, unsure of if she should really tell his man she was pregnant. But remembering his previous actions, she quickly threw that thought away.

"Alex has already been here and dropped Angela off, about three hours ago. Is something wrong Walker?"

"Alex is…Alex hasn't called and something is wrong, I feel it," he tried to explain, though he was quickly becoming more scared for his wife with each passing second. "Tell me you know where she went."

"It was supposed to be a surprise; she wanted to make it really special for you this time. I think she went to the doctor. She never confirmed it, but I could tell by the look in her eye that that's where she was going."

"The doctor?" Walker asked clueless, "Why would she go to the doctor? She's not sick, she would have told me…"

_The baby…_

_The baby…_

_He can't hurt my baby…_

_But he's hurt my baby before…_

_My first baby…_

_And he could hurt this one too…_

_I'd do anything to protect this baby…_

_Anything…_

"She probably just went in for her yearly check-up, it's around that time of the year," Walker said, trying to stay calm and not worry about more than he had to.

Walker took off and ran to the truck before he realized something and turned around. He walked into the playroom and Angela came running to him.

"Daddy!" Angela yelled, as she fell into his legs, extending her arms so he could pick her up. "You come to see me?"

Walker hugged his little girl and kissed her on the forehead. Sitting down, he sat Angela on his lap before he began. "Angela, honey…mommy and daddy might be late coming to get you tonight, but Aunt Josie is going to take care of you until we do," he told her, looking up to see Josie nodding in agreement. "But I promise I will see you later."

"What about mommy?" Angela questioned, looking up into her father's eyes.

Walker looked down and saw Angela looking at him through Alex's eyes. He knew his little girl had his heart, similar to the way Alex also had his heart. "Mommy is going to see you very soon, sweetie. But I have to go honey."

"Okay daddy," Angela told him, leaning up to hug him as her little arms made their way around his neck.

Walker returned the hugged. "I love you, Angela."

"I love you daddy," she told him before running off to play.

Walker left, heading straight for the hospital to find Dr. Bates. He didn't say a word to Trivette during the whole drive, his mind completely focused on Alex and making sure he found her as quickly as possible.

"Dr. Bates please," Walker told the receptionist.

"I'm sorry sir; she's with a patient right now. Are you looking for your wife?" the receptionist politely asked him.

"Ma'am, I know this is going to sound weird or something, but I need to see Dr. Bates immediately. Please," he begged, "Tell her Walker is here and I know she's come out and talk to me. This is an emergency."

The receptionist quickly got up and got Dr. Bates from the next room.

"Walker," she said smiling. "I'm surprised to see you here so soon, I just saw Alex about three hours ago."

"So Alex was here?" Walker quickly jumped in.

"Yes, Alex was here. Are you okay?"

"No, Alex is missing and I'm trying to figure out who was the last to see her," he tried to explain, talking too fast as his nerves continued to work in overdrive.

Dr. Bates looked worried, "Like I said, she was here about three hours ago and left straight for the office after that. Everything will be just fine, Walker. Alex is strong."

"Thank you Dr. Bates," Walker told her, turning and leaving just as quickly as he'd come.

He joined Trivette in the truck a minute later.

"Walker, just got off the phone with Gage, and he and Sydney found several surveillance cameras with Alex's car on them. It looks like when she stopped to get gas, a van started following her and two other cameras afterwards have the same car following her. She made it past Galloway Street and the Park Street surveillance camera should have been the next to spot her car, but she never passed it and Alex would have had to pass it to get to work, unless she was headed somewhere else."

"So we have a search area," he stated, trying to keep his emotions in check as he sped away.

Hours passed as Walker, Trivette, Sydney, Gage, and tons of police officers continued the search for the now officially missing Alex. Walker was reluctant to turn in for the night, until he received the phone call reminding him he had other priorities that he needed to take care of at that moment.

"DADDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYY!" Angela screamed into the phone so loud that Walker had to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Angela Elizabeth Walker, we do not yell into the phone like that again," Walker scolded her, sounding more forceful than he intended.

Angela started to cry and it broke Walker's heart that he had made his baby girl cry.

"Angel, calm down. Daddy will come over for a while, but you're going to have to stay with Aunt Josie tonight."

Angela said nothing as she continued to cry. Walker started to hang up the phone when she finally said something.

"Stay…on…phone…daddy…please," Angela said through her tears.

Walker looked over as Trivette, Sydney, and Gage continued to work. "Trivette," Walker called, waving for him to come over. "I've got to go see Angela for a while; calm her down, probably stay with her till she falls asleep, she's not used to being away from Alex, especially at night, and I've got to go. I'll be back in two hours."

Walker stayed on the phone with his little girl until he arrived at Josie's house.

Walking through the door, Angela ran over to her daddy, hugging his legs and hanging on for life.

"I've got her, Josie," Walker said, looking up to see a frustrated Josie; Angela was normally such a good little girl, who never cried and was extremely easy to take care of, but Walker realized that suddenly being without her mommy for the first time in her life was more difficult on Angela then anyone could of ever imagined.

"Mommy…gone…mommy…promise…mommy…lie…me…want…see…mommy. I…WANT…MY…MOMMY! MOMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY!" Angela screamed and cried as she clung to Walker.

Walker looked at his two-in-a-half year old daughter, realizing that as much of a daddy's girl she was at times, Angela was a momma's girl through and through.

"Angela, don't scream. Now, can you calmly tell me what mommy promised you?"

"Mommy…promise…brother…sister…dinner…surprise," Angela told him.

"And what did mommy lie about?" Walker asked her, still holding her in his arms.

"Mommy…lie…about…dinner…and…asking…you…about…brother…sister."

"Mommy lied about having dinner and asking me about a brother or sister?" Walker asked her, making sure he fully understood his little girl.

Angela nodded.

"Sweetie, mommy will be home really soon and then we will talk about a brother or a sister. Honey, sometimes things happens, things we can't control, and we have to put our plans; like having dinner tonight; on hold. Please don't be mad at your mommy, she loves you so much, more then you will ever know, and I know she would love nothing more than to be here with you right now. Mommy will be back very soon. I love you sweetie, and mommy loves you."

"Okay daddy…me not mad at mommy," Angela said, still not ready to get off her daddy's lap, snuggling closer into him as she lay there.

Walker stood up, carrying Angela to the guest bedroom where he laid her in bed, grabbing her favorite stuffed animal. He laid it next to her, and then reached into his pocket, pulling out a picture of Alex and Angela that was taken right after Angela was born.

"Angela, sweetie, do you remember seeing this picture in the house before?"

Angela shook her head.

"It was taken right after you were born. Mommy was holding you for the first time. I'm going to leave it here for the night, sweetie, and then you can look at it whenever you get sad and miss mommy."

"Thanks daddy," Angela said wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"You're very welcome. Now, I have to leave and go find mommy. I will see you in the morning. Promise. I love you angel," Walker told his little girl, kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you too daddy. And I love mommy. Goodnight," Angela said, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight my little angel."

_Goodnight Walker._

_Goodnight Angela._

_I love you Walker._

_I love you Angela._

_And I love you too, our new baby._

_I will do anything to protect you._

_Anything._

_---------------_

Please review =] Also, I'm going to have to change the rating after this chapter, so if you're reading along and not reviewing, you might want to put a story alert on this story so you don't miss out on the next chapter =]


	4. Secrets and Sex

**Chapter 4: Secrets and Sex**

_Anything._

_Absolutely anything._

_I know what this man is capable of doing._

_I won't let anything happen to you little one._

_I promise._

_I promise I'll protect you._

_I'll do anything I can to make sure you're all right._

"Well Alexandra. You might as well make yourself at home. You're going to be here for a very long time."

Alex tried to move, only to find her hands tied to the bedpost. She wondered how she hadn't noticed it the previous night.

"What do you want from me?" Alex asked as she struggled against her bonds.

"Well," he taunted her as he began to approach, "first, I want you to stop trying to get free," he told her as he slapped her across the face, "then I want to take a trip down memory lane," he continued as he began to unbutton her blouse, "I want to remember what it was like," he said as he moved to her skirt, "to feel," he said as he moved to his own pants, "the FEAR, the PAIN, the AGONY!" he finished as he plugged himself, not caring that Alex wasn't ready and enjoying the pain he was putting her through.

_Breathe…_

_Breathe…_

_Breathe…_

_God that hurts!_

_Stay calm for the baby._

_Think of the baby._

_If you're okay the baby's okay._

_Why did he have to do that!_

_It's just like it always was._

_He's rough._

_Really rough._

_And he won't stop._

_If I cry out in pain and scream, he'll enjoy it and continue._

_If I lay here still, he'll beat me and make it worse._

_Who am I kidding?_

_He'll make it worse and continue no matter what I do or what I say._

_He'll continue until I'm in so much pain that I'll feel like I'm going to explode._

_What a minute._

_Did he just…_

_Stop…_

_Something's going on._

_I didn't scream much._

_Unless he's changed his ways._

_I doubt it._

_He would never change._

_Or else I never would have had to leave him._

"And now that you remember that part, what do you say you get re-informed with what will happen to you if you should misbehave," he told her as he wrapped his hands around her neck.

He held tight for a few moments before he continued, "Do you remember now?"

Alex tried nodding her head.

"What was that?"

"Yes," Alex mumbled, barely above a whisper.

"I can't hear you Alexandra. Don't you want me to stop? I can always squeeze harder," he told her, laughing as he did.

"Yes, I understand," Alex managed to get out, and at last, the man seemed happy with the response.

"Now, don't get too happy, I have a surprise for you."

Alex shivered, completely terrified of what this man would do to her.

_Where's Walker?_

With that, Alex cried.

_Who would kidnap Alex? _

_She hasn't worked any new cases lately._

_Maybe it's someone from a past case._

_Yet again, something was bothering her the other day._

_She went outside to get the mail and came back a little nervous._

_I meant to ask about it again._

_We just got so busy._

_I was going to mention it again._

_But then all this happened._

_I wonder if she got a letter._

_Maybe someone was sending something to her that was scaring her._

_Or maybe she was trying to protect me from something._

_She's always so cute when she does that._

_I was pretty busy at work._

_Maybe she didn't want to bother me with it._

_Not that she's a bother._

_Alex could never be a bother. _

_Ever._

Walker arrived at the ranch ten minutes later and quickly began looking through everything he could get his hands on.

He came up empty in the living room as well as the kitchen and the office.

As he began to climb the stairs, he wondered if perhaps he was looking for something that didn't insist.

_What if there isn't anything to find here._

_Then I've wasted an entire afternoon looking for something that won't get be any closer to getting Alex back._

_Wait a minute…_

_Something's wrong again…_

_She's in more pain…_

_And someone's hurting her…_

"ALLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXX!"

Walker cried as he finished climbing the stairs, unable to hold in his emotions anymore as he knew something was seriously wrong with Alex.

He felt his need to find her rise, as he knew she needed him now more than ever, and he was still so far away from finding her.

"I've brought you a visitor," the man called, opening the door wide so Alex could see a woman standing behind him.

As he stepped closer, Alex was able to get a better look at the woman.

_Oh, God. She's pregnant too._

_I wonder what she's doing here._

_And how he got her here._

"Please forgive me for not introducing the two of you sooner. This is Alexandra Cahill-_Walker_," he said pointing towards Alex, "and this is Bobbie Quinton," he said pointing towards the other woman, "my girlfriend."

_Like you had to clarify to me who she is._

_I see you're letting her keep the baby._

_So far…_

"You see Alexandra, Bobbie here doesn't seem to understand what I expect from her, and since you've become so good at it, I thought I could use you as a demonstration. I way of helping Bobbie understand her position in this household."

"I already understand sir. I don't need to see you take her as well, take me instead. Please."

Alex starred at the woman, unsure if she understood what exactly was going on.

_What in the world did he drug her with?_

_I understand what's going on, and I don't want to lay here as he has sex with me, but why in the world would you sacrifice yourself for someone you don't know._

_Especially when you're pregnant._

_I mean, I love people too, but if I were that far along, there's no way in hell I would be willing to put myself in front of his path._

_I would have to do what's best for my baby._

_And what's best for my baby right now if for me to stay calm._

_Make sure it's not rape._

_If it's rape, the chance of miscarriage is too high to chance it._

_If I allow him to enter, it'll be my word against his._

_There'll be enough to get him on anyways._

_I'm not chancing my baby's life._

"I don't remember asking your opinion," he said walking over and starring her straight in the eyes as she backed up against the wall. "Now stand there and I will show you what I expect from you."

_Think quickly Alex._

_He's coming over here._

_Now or never._

_Say something._

_Open your mouth and speak._

"Sir…" Alex began, hoping he would stop.

"Alexandra, do you have something to say?"

Alex remembered dealing with him before and tried to remember exactly how to talk so that he wouldn't hurt her. "Yes sir, if I may, I have something I decided that I need to tell you."

"You may continue Alexandra."

"I was hoping we could…make love…the way we use to."

The man looked at her shocked.

"Whatever you say, Alexandra."

_It'll never be making love with you._

_It never was._

_The only one I've ever made love to is Walker._

_It's brought us a beautiful daughter._

_And another baby._

_It will never again be love with you._

_It never was._

He released the restraints around her wrists and they proceeded for the next hour.

He was still rough with her, but Alex felt more confident that this time that there wasn't anything that would affect the baby.

_Just like when Walker and I make love…_

_Only this isn't love…this is sex…rape…_

_Why do I feel guilty now?_

_I only let him because rape can kill our baby._

_I'd rather willing have sex with this sick man than take the chance of our baby dying._

_Walker will understand._

_He'll have too._

Walker continued climbing the stairs, wiping at the tears as they continued to fall.

He sensed her guilt over something.

_I'll forgive you no matter what Alex._

_I know you'll do what's needed in order to stay safe._

_I promise to forgive you…_

_I will…_

_No matter what Alex…_

_No matter what you feel guilty about honey…_

_I love you…_

Reaching the top of the stairs, Walker headed straight for their bedroom.

_When we first got married, she used to put pregnancy tests between the mattresses until trash day when she could get them out._

_She thought I never knew._

_But I did._

_She wanted a baby so badly._

_Yet, she would still hide those false pregnancy tests._

_I bet if she were going to hide anything…_

_She would put it there…_

Lifting up the bed, Walker was shocked by what he found.

He had only expected to find one or two letters, if any at all.

Instead he found numerous, at least a dozen at first glance.

_Why didn't she tell me about this?_

He picked up an envelope and seen it was addressed to 'Alexandra,' a name no one ever called Alex, with the exception of Walker from time to time.

_I would guess LaRue, but I killed him years ago._

He was shocked when he since who the letter was from.

_It can't be him_

_Anyone but him._

_Alex is as good as dead if she's with him._

_----------------------------_

Please review. Thanks =]


	5. Memories and Moments

**Chapter 5: Memories and Moments**

_Damn it Alex!_

_Why in the hell didn't you tell me he was sending you letters!_

_He could kill you!_

_(3 years earlier)_

"_Alex, do you remember that day out at the stables?" _

"_Which day? As I recall, there were many wonderful days with you at the stables Cowboy?"_

"_The one after Amber died. The day when I found out that you are truly the most stubborn, independent, beautiful person in the whole world. About five years ago."_

"_I remember that awful day. I also remember all the events that followed. Why do you bring it up now?"_

"_You mentioned an ex-husband that day."_

"_And you have an ex-fiancée Walker; I don't understand where you are going with this."_

"_You know all about my past now, there's nothing I'm hiding from you. I was thinking, I might be useful…no helpful…if you talked to me about him. I don't even know his name. Part of me worries that something may happen to you one day and it would be helpful if I knew more."_

"_Nothing's going to happen to me. B.J. is long gone. I promise."_

"_I would make me feel better. With our given track record, anything could happen. Besides, we talk about it once and we never mention it again."_

"_Okay, but only this once. Let's go somewhere else to talk. No one else needs to hear about this."_

_They arrived at the ranch a short time later._

_Alex led Walker to the couch, feeling much more comfortable talking about it there than any other room at the ranch._

"_His name was Benjamin James Anderson."_

"_Was? He's dead?"_

"_He's dead to me. I met him when I was in college. He was a year older than me and seemed to have everything going for me whereas I was struggling to simply make it through college and onto law school. Financially, I wasn't stable. Getting loans for anything was next to impossible and I was working two full time jobs and taking on a full course load just to make my way through college. It was hard and I thought that's how I would spend the rest of my life; always working towards a goal but never reaching it. Then I met B.J. and he was perfect…at first. He was such the gentleman, always holding doors opened for me and planning special dates on my nights off. I thought it would be a good idea to get married; I would have a partner, someone to turn to when I needed support the most. We had a honeymoon at this cabin a few miles outside Dallas, it was beautiful. There was this stream, that flowed right by us and we spent every day out there. It was too perfect, I should have known better. We were happily married for about three months but then he changed. He started coming home drunk and chocking me and…he…he umm…raped me every single night. I know it probably sounds ridiculous, but he did…I…umm…I said no, Walker, but he did it anyways. Then he started to get rougher and I tried to leave, only to have him find me and beat me. I ah…I found out I was pregnant shortly after. I knew I had to figure out a way out if my baby was going to have a chance of survival. I didn't care that it was his kid too, it was my child and I was going to do anything I could to protect it. The day the divorce finally went through, I felt the baby kick for the first time and about three hours later, he tracked me down, despite the restraining order I had against him and he beat me. My baby died later that night. She was born just at 9:57 and died in my arms at 11:09. There was nothing they could do for her back then. Anna. I named her Anna. I had loved that name ever since I was a child and the minute I looked at her, I knew she was an Anna. I had a small burial ceremony for her a week later…just me and a priest. My father never knew anything about all this and my mother had already died. I was all on my own again and I felt like I was starting from square one. I managed to finish school and then went on to law school here in Dallas. I met C.D. when I was finishing up my degree and he's been like a father to me ever since. Then I met you and life has never been better. I haven't heard from or seen B.J. since that night twelve years ago when I was nineteen."_

_Walker held her as she cried._

_Minutes passed before Alex looked up at him._

"_I'm worried that I may not be able to have children after what happened that night Walker. I know you really want kids, and I thought you should know that. I want to have a child when we get married so badly, but there's a chance that it may never happen."_

"_Alex," Walker said gently, lifting her head up to so she was eye-level with him. "I want you. If we have problems having children, there are other options. Please don't think I'd ever love you any less if something were wrong. I love you Alex, with my whole heart. I know it was very difficult for you to share that with me, but thank you."_

_(present day)_

"ALEX!" Walker screamed, "Why in the world didn't you tell me this was going on? I would have done something. Got protection for you. I would do anything to protect you Alex!"

Walker was scared.

More scared than he had ever been before.

Cordell Walker had changed a lot since meeting Alex.

Before, he never would have let this bother him; he would have jumped into action and done what needed to be done without emotions getting in the way.

All that changed when Alex came into his life; and later married him; and gave birth to their daughter.

His emotions were at the front of everything involving his family.

He would never again look at a missing child without seeing Angela's face and realizing that if anything happened to her, he would fall apart.

He would never walk into a courtroom to testify again without his mind running to thoughts of Alex and how she had changed his life.

With a baby on the way now, he was just that much more scared that something was going to happen to her, and their child.

Composing himself, Walker picked up a letter and began reading.

_Walker is going to be so angry with me!_

_When he finds out my ex-husband is the one who kidnapped me, he's going to come unglued._

_He's going to cry._

_And people say Cordell Walker never cries._

_Never seen him the way I've seen him._

_He's cried on more than one occasion._

_He cried when he told me about what happened to his parents._

_He cried when I was in a coma._

_He cried when we thought something was wrong with Angela._

_He'll cry._

_And he'll scream my name._

_Wondering why I never told him._

_But how could I tell him._

_His life means more to me than mine does._

_I didn't know about the baby back then._

_I have no idea what I would have done if I had known._

_How did everything get so messed up?_

Walker's eyes scanned the page again and again, trying to grasp what the letter said.

_My dearest Alexandra,_

_I was watching you today, from behind the trees. You know the ones. The apple trees in the park when you and Cordell took Angela to have her first year pictures taken. Then you went out to the lake and I was there, behind the boat on that lake. I seen look on your face when your daughter smiled, you really love her don't you? Wouldn't you do anything in the world to protect her? You may be tested one day on that. How have you been Alexandra? Have you missed me? I've missed you more than you will ever know. Not a night goes by when I don't think of you and the way we were…the way we could have been. How could you do that to the family we were creating? How could you risk everything by walking away? You risked our daughter's life…it was a risk you shouldn't have taken. Anna died as a result of your actions Alexandra. How is the husband of yours? Cordell…he looks strong. Big muscles, he must be important. Does he beat you the way I used to? You always did like that, didn't you? Your screams and cries were like music to my ears. I've seen the way he looks at you. The sparkle in your eyes when his eyes meet you is the same one that is reflected in his eyes. Oh yes, I've noticed dear Alexandra. I've been watching you more than you will ever know. Every move you make, every step you take, every time you look over your shoulder because you think I might be there, I catch it. But you won't tell anyone I'm back, will you. You love your family too much to risk their lives by revealing that I'm back. You'd do anything for them, wouldn't you? Just remember…if you tell anyone, and I do mean anyone at all, I will kill 'you like Claire Gordon loves Anna.' And when in doubt: reverse, take two steps backwards, don't move, take two steps backwards, don't move, take two steps backwards, don't move. You understand Alexandra, don't you? You always were too smart for you own good._

_Love, Benjamin James Anderson_

Walker scanned the letter over and over again.

He tried grasping every aspect of it.

Memorizing it for further reference.

It was only the first of many letters.

He wasn't sure if he could read them all right now.

_He knows about Angela._

_He knows about me._

_I wonder if he knows about the baby._

_He has been watching her._

_He could know anything by this point._

_But what in the world does the ending mean._

_I know who Anna was._

_She was the daughter that Alex lost._

_But what did he mean by "kill 'you like Claire Gordon loves Anna.'"_

_Who was Claire Gordon?_

_And what did the bottom mean?_

_Reverse…_

_Two steps backwards…_

_Don't move…_

_Two steps backwards…_

_Don't move…_

_Two steps backwards…_

_Don't move…_

_I bet Alex knew what he was talking about._

_I need Alex._

_I'm sorry I was ever angry with you Alex._

_You were only trying to protect everyone._

_I love you Alex._

He had re-handcuffed her earlier that day and left her laying there.

There had been a little food brought in by Bobbie.

Alex only wished she had some way of communicating with the woman without being overheard.

He opened the door and was standing beside her in two quick steps.

He un-handcuffed her from the bed and called Bobbie into the room.

He placed the other end of the handcuffed on Bobbie.

"I've got to run into town. I'll be back in an hour. Don't try to escape, there's guards posted at each door. Alexandra, be a dear and teach Bobbie how my household is run while I'm away. She has a lot to learn and you are just the person to teach it to her. Educate her in what I like and don't like, as well as what will happen to her if she doesn't listen."

He turned to leave.

Looking at the woman at her wrist, Alex knew she had to ask.

It was now or…

Later…

She dared to find her voice. "B.J.?" she said, in a cross between a question and a statement.

He turned back, coming over and taking her face between his hands.

"What Alexandra?"

"How did you know her name was Anna?" Alex asked, feeling the growing need to find out so she could put it behind her, especially after seeing the woman beside her.

"You think I didn't care enough to find out about my own daughter? I loved her, even if you hated me. It broke my heart when she died. I thought you were strong, but I guess I was wrong. You'll be strong this time, Alexandra. We will have the family we wanted when we were first married. As for her name, you were the one always running your mouth about wanting a daughter named Anna. It was a no-brainer figuring out that you would name her Anna, Alexandra."

He left before Alex had the chance to reply.


	6. Hidden Letters and a Hideous Past

**Chapter 6: Hidden Letters and a Hideous Past**

Alex watched as he left, but her mind was far away from completing the task laid in front of her.

_How the hell did this happen again?_

_He said he'd kill her…_

_I would die for her…_

_I might just end up…_

_It was so much easier when I wasn't pregnant…_

_Any other time I would gladly give my life…_

_But now I would be giving my baby's life too…_

Bobbie started to ramble on about what he had told her so far and Alex tried to fill in the gaps from what she could remember, but she wasn't focused.

Alex wasn't the only one trying to focus at that moment.

Miles away Walker had picked up several more letters, trying to get a clue as to what happened.

Or at least how long he'd been watching her…

Watching them…

_My dearest Alexandra,_

_You looked quite green today. Did Angela make you sick? You did take her to the doctor's last week. Or did Cordell bring home the flu bug and get you all sick? I would never get you sick, Alexandra. I would have rented a motel room and stayed there until I was better so I wouldn't get my family sick. Alas, Cordell put himself before the needs of his family. He must be very selfish. I must ask, how do you stay married to such a selfish man? Must be extremely hard. I would never be selfish. I would give the world in order to make sure you had what you wanted. Do you mind that I still consider you to be part of my family? I do, you know. Alexandra, Anna, and Benjamin. Such good traditional names. They will never go out of style. Just like the Anna you met the other day, right Alexandra? Tell me, did it hurt meeting a little girl with the same name as the daughter you killed? Did it rip at your insides, make you want to crawl inside yourself and die? I hope you don't die Alexandra; it would take all the fun out of it for me. But you aren't my target dear Alexandra. Is Cordell looking over his shoulder every time he leaves the ranch? He should be. You never know when I'll pop up…or where. Alas, he's fine, as long as you keep your mouth shut. But then, I don't think I'd take him out first. I'd rather kill 'you like Claire Gordon loves Anna.' Claire Gordon really does love Anna, doesn't she? Next time you walk outside, you might want to reverse, take two steps backward, don't move, take two steps backward, don't move, take two steps backwards, don't move. You think you're so smart, and I'll give you a little credit for that, but mark my words if you say anything, anything to anyone at all, whether it be verbal, sign language, Morris Code, written, you get the picture…I will know in a matter of seconds and I will kill 'you like Claire Gordon loves Anna.' And are you really willing to gamble that I wouldn't? Try me. Last time it cost you Anna, whose life are you going to take this time Alexandra? Be a good girl and tell your mother I say hi._

_Love, Benjamin James Anderson_

"Who the hell is Claire Gordon and why does she love Anna!" Walker screamed, frustration in his voice and he sorted through letters, trying to piece together whatever information he could.

He picked up the next letter and noted this one way all about Claire Gordon.

_God, please let this help me._

_My dearest Alexandra,_

_I was walking along today and I noticed Claire Gordon. She was a pretty woman, wasn't she? Reminds me so much of you, especially when we first started dating. Claire Gordon always loved me, didn't she? Bet you never guessed it was I who took her out, did you? I saw her son too. Gordon, isn't it? It was always so easy to remember his name, seeing as she named him after herself. But you didn't want to name our daughter after someone in our families, did you? You just wanted to name her Anna. Anna Isabella Cahill. You couldn't even do me the honor of giving our daughter my last name, yet Claire Gordon named her son after herself. Such selfish woman, don't you think. You and Claire Gordon, yet she knew her place in society, never tried to get more than she could, living off of what she was given. She knew how to treat a man and she understand that a man had power over her. Why couldn't you be like that Alexandra? You know that I have power over you, don't you? Of course you know, you are after all so much like Claire Gordon that it's scary sometimes. Just be careful. Don't end up like Claire Gordon. I would hate for what happened to her to also have to you. Unless you would rather me kill 'you like Claire Gordon loves Anna.' You know I will kill 'you like Claire Gordon loves Anna,' right? And all you have to do is reverse, take two steps backward, don't move, take two steps backward, don't move, take two steps backwards, don't move. I would hate to have to kill 'you like Claire Gordon loves Anna.'_

_Love, Benjamin James Anderson_

"That's not enough information on Claire Gordon to work off of!" Walker screamed, hoping to somehow figure out this whole mess.

_Maybe it's not important who Claire Gordon is…_

_Maybe it's just there to confuse me…_

_Maybe…_

_Alex knew what it meant…_

_I need to you Alex…_

_I need you so much…_

_Alex…_

"Alex!" someone screamed into her ear. "You still don't know how to follow directions I see."

Alex jumped, startled at the sudden noise. "Sorry, sir," she whispered, lowering her head, not daring to bring her eyes up to meet his.

"Oh, you will be sorry Alexandra, as you will have to be punished for you disobedience," Benjamin stated, more like he was talking to a dog than to a human being.

The first slap caught her off guard, causing her to crash into the wall near the stairway. He grabbed a set of handcuffs from his back pocket, handcuffing her to the railing. He slapped her again before stepping away, leaving her there.

He returned a minute later with a wine glass in his hand.

"Open your mouth," he commanded.

Alex complied, scared of what he would do to her otherwise.

The first gulp didn't sit well with her stomach, and she quickly found it back in her mouth, trying desperately not to spit it up.

"Swallow," Benjamin stated.

Alex tried, but the substance refused to enter her stomach again.

He slapped her again.

"Swallow!"

The liquid sank down into her stomach.

"Since it appears you will be making your punishment so hard, we might as well start the second part now," he told her, an evil look crossing his face, as Alex tried desperately not to cry.

_Be strong Alex._

_Oh, what the hell am I thinking?_

_He's going to kill my baby._

_I have to do something._

_Think Alex._

_Quickly._

_Now._

He un-cuffed her and pulled her by the arm to the room where she had been in just hours before.

Two men stood at either side of the bed, waiting for them.

"Gentlemen," Benjamin said, as the men stepped forward, each grabbed one of Alex's arms, leading her to the bed.

They laid her down on it, pinning her arms to the mattress.

Alex felt their fingernails digging into her arms.

"That's it. Hold her nice and steady. Wouldn't want you escaping now, would we?"

He was taunting her.

Alex tried desperately not to give in to the man.

He approached her, climbing onto the bed and sitting on her chest.

_I can't breathe._

_This isn't good._

_He's going to pour it down my throat._

Benjamin handed the glass to one of the gentlemen before reaching into his shirt pocket.

He pulled out the object used to keep a person's mouth open when they visit the dentist.

Alex knew what he was going to do with that, as he had done it to her before, when they were married.

He always did have easy access.

He was a dentist after all.

Benjamin forcefully grabbed Alex's chin with one hand while roughly inserting the object with the other.

He grabbed the glass back from the man and proceeded to pour it into her mouth.

She remembered a time similar to this one.

_If I don't swallow, the baby will never make it._

_He'll jump up and down on my chest until I do swallow it._

_Dear God, please don't let this hurt the baby._

Alex lay there and swallowed each time he poured more into her mouth, fearing the baby's life he she didn't obey.

When the liquid was gone, he removed the object from her mouth and stood for a moment.

The look that now crossed his face sent chills up and down Alex's back.

Frustration crossed Walker's face as he continued to shuffle through the letters.

He read the next one, taking note of the several mentions of Angela throughout.

_My dearest Alexandra,_

_I couldn't help but notice your little girl today, Angela, isn't it? Amazing how she looks just like you. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. An exact copy. I wouldn't have even guessed a red-headed half-Indian blood man was her father had I not seen him picking her up the other day from the H.O.P.E. Center. His arm was around you that day. Do you remember? The look in his eyes as he leaned down to pick Angela up was something I have never been able to experience because of your need to kill Anna; eliminating the last part that connected me to you. We will have our own Angela one day and I hope she looks just like Anna would have. She looks cute, in the pig tails, your idea to put them in her hair no doubt. But they weren't just pig tails were they dear Alexandra, they were French braids. I remember when you always used to put your hair in French braids and now it appears you have passed that love onto your daughter. What else have you passed on to Angela? Your stubbornness? Your deep desire to survive? Your will and courage and knowledge? Your beauty? Your deep conviction that you are always right? What, dear Alexandra, have you passed on to your little angel? And what will you pass on to the next one? I know you and Cordell are trying for another child. I saw you the other day, picking up another pregnancy test. I'm going to assume it was negative since you never stopped by your doctor's office. Does Angela always ask about having a brother or sister? You're worried, aren't you? I see it written on your face. You fear never having another child. Don't you? I heard about the complications you had following Angela's birth, about the doctor's advice that you wait a few years before trying for another child. Are you still worried dear Alexandra? What if you never have another child? What if you are never able to replace the one you lost? Will it eat at you the rest of your life? Knowing you could have had more than one child but foolishly threw it all away? Will Angela be enough for you to ever be truly happy? Or will she continue to ask for a brother or sister until the day you are forced to tell her that truth, that you will never be able to have another child. Oh, but you know Angela is safe, right? As long as you keep your mouth shut. I would hate to have to kill 'you like Claire Gordon loves Anna.' Claire Gordon really does love Anna, doesn't she? Next time you walk outside, you might want to reverse, take two steps backward, don't move, take two steps backward, don't move, take two steps backwards, don't move._

_Love, Benjamin James Anderson_

Walker threw the letter down; completely upset that Alex would keep such a thing from him.

_I swear Alex…_

_Of all the stupid things you or I have done in our lives…_

_This one takes the damn cake…_

_Think Walker…_

_Think…_

_What did Alex say about her relationship with Anderson…_

_Going well…_

_Married…_

_Honeymoon…_

_Beaten…_

_Anna…_

_Where would he have taken her…_

_Where?_

Benjamin approached the bed as Alex tried to scoot away from him.

"Release her," he shouted to the man, as they released her arms and stepped out of the room. "It's just you and me now Alexandra and you still have to pay for your actions today."

"Sir, if I may speak sir," Alex said, fear reaching every part of her body, knowing what this man was capable of doing.

"You may," he replied, leaning in closer to her, letting her smell the alcohol on his breathe that made her want to vomit.

"Sir," Alex began, choosing her words very carefully, "I was wondering if we could talk first; about what happened between us; and about…Anna."

_Please let this divert his attention…_

_At least for a few minutes…_

_Give my body a chance to rest…_

"What happened between us, Alexandra," Benjamin said as he climbed onto Alex, just inches from her face, "is that you decided to leave me and take my child with you. You choose to leave rather than work it out. You took my child from me and you will give me another one. No one will ever be able to replace Anna, but gosh darn it, you will be the mother of my child if it's the last thing I ever do."

He began working on her blouse; slowly removing it; taking pride in the fear that was written across Alex's face.

"But how did you know I named her Anna?" came Alex's voice.

Benjamin looked up at her.

"As I told you earlier, it was because you were always going on about wanting to name your child Anna; you said it would be in honor of your mother because it was her middle name and that you loved that name Anna. It didn't take much to figure out you would name your child Anna if you were ever given the chance."

He continued removing her clothes, and then started to work on his.

"I'm sorry," Alex whispered, as he leaned down, ready to enter her.

He stopped once more, just centimeters from entering her.

"Sorry for what, Alexandra?"

"I'm sorry for losing Anna," Alex cried, "I never wanted to lose her, I tried to hold on long enough in order for her to survive. The doctor said I was hurt too badly, that there wasn't a choice. He had to deliver her then or she would die in my womb. I'm sorry Benjamin, the last thing I ever wanted to do was lose Anna. I'm sorry I've hurt you so much, Benjamin, and I'm sorry Anna isn't alive today."

"You should be sorry," Benjamin said, as he slowly entered Alex, taking time to watch her face.

"I am," Alex said, still crying, only now it was a combination of guilt over the loss of her child, fear she would lose another child, and pain from him entering her, knowing it would grow rougher. "I'm so sorry for everything I've done. I'm sorry Anna is dead and I'm sorry I can't give you another child."

Fear crossed Alex's face as she realized what she had almost told him.

"Why can't you give me another child?" he questioned, and he drove further into her.

Alex shifted uncomfortably underneath him, as she quickly thought.

"Because of the complications I had." Alex began, choosing her words carefully, hoping not to upset him, "My doctor said it would be difficult, if not impossible, to ever conceive again."

"Well," Benjamin began thoughtfully, "we can always try."

With that he sank deeper into Alex, as she lay there until he was finished.

Her mind though, was not on the situation at hand.

_Just relax…_

_Breathe in…_

_Breathe out…_

_Nice and easy…_

_There you go…_

_Think of Walker…_

_Think of Angela…_

_Think of the baby…_

_Think of survival…_

_I will get us out of this little one…_

_I got us into this mess…_

_And I will get us out…_

_I promise…_

_-------------------_

Please review. Thanks=]


	7. Lessons and Losing

**Chapter 7: Lessons and Losing**

Alex was startled when she awake the next morning. Benjamin had long since left and she lay there completely naked.

"I see you're awake, Alexandra," he said, pulling her from the bed. "Fix me breakfast now and then I would like some more dessert."

Alex reached for the gown that lay on the bed, but he grabbed it from her hands.

"I don't think so Alexandra, it will make breakfast so much less…enjoyable," he said to her, smiling wickedly as he did.

Alex cringed, unsure of that this man had planned, but completely sure that she wasn't going to like it.

She finished cooking breakfast in record time.

Benjamin came and glanced about.

"Would you like some, Alexandra?"

_Must be a trick._

"Only if you would like me to have some," Alex answered, choosing to go with a safe answer.

"I don't think so; you appear to have gained a little weight."

Alex glanced down at her stomach and didn't see what he was talking about. There wasn't a baby bump on her yet, not that he would find out about the baby.

"You will however be joining me for breakfast, as you are my breakfast," Benjamin told her, laughing as he did so.

Alex looked confused.

"Lay on the table, dear Alexandra."

She did as she was told, feeling self-conscious as she lay up there, so high, for the whole world to see her naked body.

Benjamin began laying the food atop her, stopping every so often for the pan to lean on her, leaving a burn.

He seemed to take pleasure in it, and let the pan rest along her legs and arms, knowing that the five seconds he left it there was causing Alex a world of pain, and taking delight in it.

Alex lay there, ever so still, scared that if she moved the food would fall and there would be consequences to pay.

Worse consequences than burning her.

Benjamin began eating his breakfast, slowly, taking in every inch of her body that was slowly becoming uncovered with food.

When he finished his breakfast, he decided to have his dessert, right there on the table.

Alex closed her eyes as he entered her, wincing from the pain, still sore from the night before.

She heard his voice call out, "This won't take long, if you lay still."

He continued on for an hour, growing rougher as he did so.

Alex just lay there, praying it would soon be over.

_Please let this be over soon._

_I'm not sure how much longer I can hold on._

_The baby…_

When he finished, he climbed off the table and yanked Alex into a sitting position.

She winced from the pain.

"Go get dressed. Then teach Bobbie how to behave, or we shall have a repeat of last night," he told her coldly.

Alex quickly ran and got dressed.

When she returned, he hand-cuffed Alex and Bobbie together.

Alex watched as he walked out the door, slamming it as he did so.

She glanced at the woman standing beside her and decided now was now the best time to be getting to know her or how she got here.

Having not been allowed out of the bedroom, with the exception of going to the kitchen, since she arrived, Alex quickly tried to figure out the layout, giving her a place to start.

She knew it was essential to her survival that she did what he asked of her, especially after last night's events, but Alex also knew that she didn't remember a whole lot from her previous stay with him.

He had come home drunk more times than she remembered.

_House rules had been simple enough._

_Don't talk unless spoken too_

_If you most speak, appear as weak as possible, your life may depend on it._

_Always stay three steps ahead of him, but appear to be five steps behind._

_When he's in bed with you, let him do whatever he wants, it may just hurt less, if there's even a chance of that; but it will certainly hurt less than if you struggle._

_Plan your escape. When the time comes, act. But it has to be perfect; you will only get one chance._

"Bobbie," Alex began softly, "Let's head into the kitchen and begin preparing his next meal."

She tried to sound flat, but Alex could sense the bit of hatred for the man coming out whenever she uttered a word.

As she and Bobbie tried to make their ways around the kitchen the best they could, Alex continued to talk, telling the woman everything she knew, believing it would help Bobbie survive.

But her mind continued to drift to Angela and Walker and the baby.

_This is the longest I've ever been away from Angela._

_I miss her so much._

_And Walker too._

_I bet Walker has hands full trying to keep Angela calm._

_She'll probably be screaming by now; wanting to be with me as much as I want to be with her._

_I miss my baby girl._

_I miss Walker so much._

_I wish he were here right now._

_He'd know what to do._

_I would try to escape, but…_

_I'm not sure I can risk the baby's life…_

_Of course…_

_If I stay here…_

_And do nothing…_

_The baby may die anyways…_

_I need a plan…_

_There are guards posted at each entrance…_

_But if I make a run for it at night…_

_I may be able to escape…_

_Get to a road…_

_Call for help…_

_If I'm where I think he'd take me…_

_There's a cabin a few miles away…_

_I could hide there till the morning…_

_And then finish…_

_I'd have to get up bright and early…_

_But I can't keep living like this…_

_Walker may not have a clue where I am…_

_I don't doubt him…_

_I just…_

_Need to do something…_

_At least make an attempt to escape…_

_What's the worst that could happen to me?_

"Trivette, I need you to look up all the properties owned by a Benjamin James Anderson and any properties by immediate family or people he's known to have close contact with," Walker said, coming through the door of Ranger Headquarters.

"I'm on it, Walker," Trivette said as he began looking up the information in his computer. "How's Angela doing?"

"She's okay. I've been by Josie's to see her several times. I'm trying to be there when she wakes up and goes to bed and once during the afternoon, but I think we're getting really close to finding Alex; as soon as you get me that information."

"Here you go," he said, handing the printout to Walker.

"Get Sydney and Gage and meet me in Conference Room B in ten minutes," he called as he headed out the door.

When Trivette, Sydney, and Gage walked into the Conference Room, Walker was in deep thought about something.

_I just need a clue._

_Anything…_

_Where would he take her?_

"You okay, Walker?" Sydney asked, as she, Gage, and Trivette gathered around the table.

_Somewhere away from civilization…_

_Where no one could hear her screams…_

_He obviously knows Dallas very well…_

_He's been following her…_

_He'd take her somewhere they'd been before…_

_He said he'd been to the park…_

_To close to public…_

_Nowhere to hide a person…_

_Much less hurt a person…_

_There was a lake…_

_But it's the lake we go too…_

_I know the one he's talking about…_

_But that's too close to Dallas too…_

_He would never take her there…_

_Or at least keep her there…_

"Walker!"

"Yeah, what? Sorry guys. By any chance did Alex ever mention a Benjamin James Anderson to any of you?" Walker questioned as he continued to race through his thoughts.

They all shook their heads.

"What's this about Walker and who's Anderson?" came Gage's voice.

"He's Alex's ex-husband and I'd bet you anything he's the one who kidnapped her. I just don't know where he'd take her," Walker said, sounding frustrated.

_I'm going to escape…_

_This is it…_

_Tonight…_

"Well, it's nice to see you girls do follow directions after all," he said, walking over to Alex and Bobbie, un-handcuffing them. "Bobbie, go to your room."

He grabbed Alex by the arm and led her into a different room.

"I thought you might like a change in scenery," he said, leading her to the bed and pushing her onto it.

He walked over to the dresser and grabbed a piece of rope out of it.

_Oh God…_

_I'm not even going to get a chance to escape…_

_I've waited too long…_

He grabbed her hands and tied them to the headboard.

"That should hold you while we have dessert. After all, you've earned it. You've been such a good girl and taught Bobbie how to behave and you haven't tried to escape. Yes, dessert seems just the treat for you. Rough desert that is."

Alex lay there for over an hour, letting him do what he wanted for fear that resisting would cause him to be rougher and thus harm the baby.

_The baby Alex…_

_In a few hours you'll be out of here…_

_And the baby will be okay…_

_Just relax…_

_He'll be leaving soon…_

_And you can make your escape…_

_I wish I knew if Walker was coming…_

_Cabin Walker…_

_Remember the cabin…_

_I told you about it once…_

_Please remember about his damn cabin…_

_You've got to remember the cabin…_

_If something happens to me and I get caught…_

_I'll need your help…_

_Cabin Walker…_

_Cabin…_

"Alex once told me about what happened between her and Anderson," Walker said, not realizing he was speaking out loud.

_That's better…_

_Think…_

_What did she say…_

_The marriage was going well…_

_He began to drink…_

_Got rough…_

_She got a divorce when she was pregnant…_

_And…_

_The honeymoon!_

"Alex said they went on a honeymoon in the mountains. They went to a cabin that had a stream close by. I wish she would have told me where. I remember her saying it was closed to Dallas. He took her there, I just know it," Walker said, finally gaining hope.

Trivette glanced down at the map on the table with all the possible locations circled. "So that would mean they would either be here," he said, pointing to a location a few miles out of town, "or here," he said, pointing to one that looked like it had a few more cabins in the area.

"Sydney and Gage, you take the first location. Trivette and I will get the second."

They ran out of Ranger Headquarters as night fell over Dallas.

He left her a short time later.

Alex lay on the bed, trying to get the rope untied.

_Then I can climb out the window…_

_Make a break for it…_

_I can make it to a different cabin and stay there till morning…_

_Or maybe I should just keep going…_

_What would be best for the baby?_

_For me to stay alive…_

_I need a plan…_

_Escape…_

_Find cabin…_

_Wait till I see his truck drive by…_

_Get to the road…._

_Oh…_

_Wait…_

_Almost got the rope…_

_There it goes…_

"Finally," Alex breathed out slowly to herself.

She walked over to the window and lifted it up as slowly as possible.

Looking around both the bedroom and the dark night, Alex slowly climbed out to the window and made a dash into the dark thickness that surrounded the mountains.

As quickly and quietly as she could, she made her way through the woods, trying to recall a mental map of the area she never thought she'd need to use.

_The road is north…_

_But which way is north…_

_I've got to remember…_

Alex reached down to her abdomen and gently rubbed circles on it.

_I promise I'll get us out of this mess little one…_

_We'll be home soon…_

_I promise…_

Looking ahead as far as the night sky would allow her to, Alex spotted a cabin.

_I've probably gone far enough for the night…_

_I can stay there till morning…_

_Get out of this cold weather for a while…_

_I'll be best for me…_

_And the baby…_

Making her way into cabin, Alex found a bed and laid down on it.

It looked to be abandoned and Alex prayed nothing would happen to her during the night.

She closed her eyes as sleep took over her body.

Alex woke the next morning to the smell of smoke.


	8. Rescuing and Reuniting

**Chapter 8: Rescuing and Reuniting**

Her first instinct was to grab Angela and run.

Then she remembered she was in the middle of a cabin, in the middle of the mountains, somewhere in the middle of the outskirts of Dallas.

She tried to get up from the bed, only to find her hands handcuffed to it.

_Oh God…_

_He found out that I escaped…_

_And he found me…_

_He did this…_

_I was just trying to escape…_

Walker and Trivette drove all night, finally making their way to the cabin by dawn.

They drove pass several cabins on their way to the one they were looking for, the one where Walker was sure Alex would be.

_Help me Walker…_

"Shit!" Walker screamed as his heart began to race. "Something is wrong with Alex. She's scared…more scared then she has been."

"Walker!?" Trivette yelled in a cross between a question and a loud statement. "There's smoke coming from over there."

Pulling the truck off to the side of the road, Walker and Trivette took off in the direction of the smoke.

"ALLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXX!" Walker screamed as he approached the cabin. "ALEX! Can you hear me? Are you in there? ALEX!"

"WALKER!" came Alex's voice, as strong as she could scream.

"Trivette, we've got to get her out of there."

Noticing the front door wasn't an option by the size of the flames, they ran around back, hoping to find a window to gain access into the cabin.

Walker spotted one a little ways off the ground.

Looking through the glass the best he could with all the smoke, he saw Alex tied to the bed across the room.

Grabbing his gun, he broke the glass with the butt of it.

"Trivette, give me a boost so I can get through the window. Then stay here so that you can help me get Alex out of here."

Trivette helped Walker through the window.

Landing on the floor, Walker ran out to Alex, grabbing a handkerchief from his pocket and placing it over her mouth and nose in an attempt to keep her from inhaling any more smoke.

"Are you okay?" Walker asked.

"I'll be okay once I'm out of here. Walker, I'm handcuffed to the bed. You've got to do something," she told him, almost pleading.

It wasn't that Alex thought Walker wouldn't get her out; it was just the panic and the uncertainty of the situation.

"I'm going to have to break the headboard to get us out of here honey. Look towards the wall and don't move. Please."

Alex did as she was told.

In one swift punch, Walker broke the headboard, enabling him to get the handcuffs untangled from it.

He picked Alex up and carried her to the window.

"Trivette! Are you ready?"

"Right here Walker."

"Alex, I'm going to put you through the window and Trivette is on the other side. He's going to take you from me so I can get out once you're out. I promise I'll be out right after you."

"Okay Walker."

He carefully lifted Alex and a moment later Trivette caught her and Walker was making his escape from the burning cabin as well.

Walker walked over to Alex, taking her in his arms.

"Are you okay now?"

She coughed, trying to clear the smoke from her lungs.

"Baby…" Alex managed to get out. "How's the baby? Can we please get to the hospital?"

"Our baby is just fine, Alex. Angela is with Josie and we'll bring her to see you later," Walker told her, thinking that Alex was referring to Angela as their baby; completely unaware of the one nestled in Alex's womb.

Walker picked her up, carrying her back the truck, just as Alex winced in pain.

_Not the baby…_

_Not after I escaped…_

_And Walker found me…_

_We can't lose this baby…_

_Please God…_

It was a short drive to the hospital, but it feltlike an eternity.

Walker let Trivette drive as he stayed in back with Alex.

He rubbed her back.

He stroked her hair.

He kissed her on the forehead.

He held her close.

He told her he loved her.

He did everything he could think of at that moment.

He decided to tell her about Angela, thinking it would help to make her feel better.

"Angela can't wait to see you honey. She has you wrapped around her finger. I'll never know how you do it; take care of the entire house and the two of us. Angela loves you so much, honey. She's such a momma's girl. I gave her the picture I took of the two of you at the hospital after she was born. I know we were going to wait until we had another baby to give it to her, but she really needed it the other night. She kept asking about you and as soon as I gave her that, she was okay. I hoped you wouldn't mind. She's such a good little girl too. Josie said she has been such a big help. I can't wait until the morning when she's out of bed. She's not going to leave you side. Neither am I, Alex."

Alex seemed to relax as she lay there listening to stories about her little girl.

She tried ignoring the pain in her abdomen, but it was becoming stronger.

She was worried that they'd lost the baby.

The baby she had yet to tell Walker about.

Arriving at the hospital, Walker quickly carried Alex inside, while Trivette went to park the truck.

Alex was quickly rushed to a room while Walker was left to fill out a pile of paperwork.

_Safe…_

_The baby's going to be okay…_

_We're finally safe…_

Alex closed her eyes to get a bit of rest before Dr. Bates entered.

"Good to see you're okay Alex. What do you say we just check everything out? I'll make sure your lungs are clear of smoke and we'll run some tests and then we can get a peek at your baby," she told Alex, smiling.

Alex mustered up a smile, still a bit worried about the baby, but getting better.

"I'm going to leave for a minute," Dr. Bates told her. "There's an officer here who would like to do an S.A. kit on you. Once the officer is done, Walker's going to come in and see you and then I'll come back and we'll run through the tests."

_S.A. kit…_

_But there wasn't any sexual assault…_

_I could never risk my baby…_

Alex lay still as the officer performed all the tasks involved with collecting a S.A. kit.

She had an urge to stop the officer as her stomach continued to turn.

Instead, she just lay there, praying it would soon be over.

Walker entered the room shortly afterwards.

"Hi, baby," he said as he grabbed a hold of her hand and leaned down to kiss her, "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here," she said, doing her best to smile.

_Tell him what happened…_

_He'll understand why you did what you did…_

_Just tell him…_

"Listen, Walker…" Alex began, "There's something I need to tell you."

"Can it wait?" Walker questioned. "I know Dr. Bates has some tests to run. Can we wait, until you've rested and have more strength? I'll go pick up Angela."

Alex hesitated before nodding in agreement.

_That's it Alex…_

_Put it off…_

_But you've got to tell him…_

_About the baby…_

_And the sex…_

Walker left shortly later to pick up Angela.

Dr. Bates entered the room, smiling at Alex.

"Good news," she began, "your blood work came back fine."

Alex looked nervous. "So…the liquid…he…he poured down…my throat…it didn't do anything? Anything that could hurt…the baby?"

"Nothing at all. My guess is he was trying to scare you, Alex. We'll do a few more tests to make sure, but everything looks fine right now. Your burns will heal in a couple days and they shouldn't leave any scars, so no need to worry about that."

Alex let out the breath she was holding.

"Thank God," she whispered.

"Now, I know you wanted to wait for Walker to have the first ultrasound, but we really need to do one right now, just to check and make sure your little one is okay. Think of it as a check-up, rather than the first ultrasound," Dr. Bates told her.

"I understand. I just want to be completely sure that my baby's okay."

Alex lay on the table and pulled up her shirt, exposing her stomach.

Dr. Bates applied the jelly to Alex's bare stomach.

"It's cold," Alex said, trying to lighten the situation, mainly for herself.

Dr. Bates chuckled, trying to make Alex feel more comfortable about the situation at hand.

Placing the wand on her stomach, Dr. Bates began to move it around Alex's stomach.

"Well," Dr. Bates said pointing to the screen, "there's your baby."

"Oh…my…he or she is perfect," Alex said, finally feeling a thousand times better about the baby.

"And there's your baby's brother or sister," Dr. Bates said casually.

"What?" Alex questioned, looking back at the monitor.

"There's one," Dr. Bates said pointing to the first baby, "and there's the other," she continued, pointing to the other baby.

"Twins," Alex said, barely above a whisper. "We're having twins."

"Yes, Alex, you and Walker are having twins. Congratulations," Dr. Bates smiled.

"Are they umm…are they okay?" Alex said, as tears began to form in her eyes.

"They're just fine, Alex. There are no signs of bleeding and both appear to be perfectly healthy at this point. You must have done a wonderful job protecting them."

"Twins. I'm having twins. I guess Angela's really going to have her wish come true."

"Yes, she is," Dr. Bates replied. "Now, I'm estimating a mid July due date, July 17th, although you probably won't make it past the end of June."

"That's normal, with twins, right?"

"It's perfectly normal, but we'll worry more about the delivery when the time comes. Just focus on yourself right now Alex, and your babies."

Dr. Bates cleaned up Alex's stomach and left her to her thoughts.

_Twins…_

_We're having twins…_

_And here I thought I only had to worry about one baby…_

_I can't imagine what I would do if anything were to have happened to either of them…_

_Twins…_

_My babies…_

_Our babies…_

"Look who I found," Walker said as he opened the door to Alex's room.

He sat Angela down on the floor as she ran over to Alex's bed, climbing up on it and sitting right beside Alex.

"Momma!" Angela squealed as she put her little arms around Alex's neck and hugged her.

"Hi, baby girl. I'm missed you so much," Alex told her little girl, as she hugged her back and kissed her on the head.

Walker stood there and watched his girls, wondering how he ever got so lucky to have them in his life.

Alex didn't want to break up the happy occasion, but she had a pressing need to tell Walker what happened, and now a double reason to tell him she was pregnant.

"Walker, we really do need to talk," Alex said, still holding Angela close to her.

Just as Walker was about to reply, his cell phone rang.

"We will, Alex. I've just got to step out and take this call real quick, in case it is Headquarters calling about Anderson.

Alex nodded once more as Walker left the room.

"Walker," he said, as he opened his phone after he stepped out of the room.

"Ranger Walker," a voice one the other end said.

"This is him," Walker said, unable to recognize the voice or distinguish if it were male or female.

"There's something you need to know about your wife's kidnapping and so-called assault. She didn't resist. She welcomed the love-making. You'll see when the S.A. kit comes back. It will be negative. Your wife wasn't raped. She wants Anna back."

"What?"


	9. Absence and Agony

**Chapter 9: Absence and Agony**

"There is a package waiting for you on your desk in your office. It is confidential, for your eyes only. Inside you will find a cassette recording of your wife's voice. Play it and you will hear for yourself exactly what happened Ranger Walker."

There was a click and the line went dead.

_This is not happening…_

_This can't be happening…_

_I should talk to Alex about this…_

_But she did hide the letters from me…_

_I need to hear that cassette…_

Walker returned to Alex's room.

"Bad news?" Alex questioned, as she saw the look on his face.

"I have to run into the office for a bit. There's something that needs my attention and then the results of your S.A. kit should be ready and we'll have to get everything together so that we can make an arrest."

Alex looked down at Angela, not wanting her baby girl to leave just yet.

"Walker…"

"Angela can stay here. Don't worry. I'll only be gone an hour or so," he said, bending down to kiss her, "I love you."

"I love you too," Alex told him as she watched him leave.

Angela turned in her mother's arms and hugged her.

"I missed you so much mommy," Angela told her.

Alex smiled and hugged her little girl back, holding on for an extra moment.

"I missed you too sweetheart," she said and she leaned down and kissed her on the head.

Walker arrived at Ranger Headquarters in record time.

He headed straight for his desk and grabbed the envelope that laid there.

He walked down the hallway until he found and empty room. Stepping inside, he locked the door behind him.

Walker ripped the envelope open, emptying the contents on the table.

He found a cassette player with a cassette already inside.

Cautiously, he pressed the play button and listened to what he heard.

"_Do you remember," came a man's voice._

"_Yes," Alex's voice answered. "Anna."_

_There was a short pause._

"_I have something I decided that I need to tell you," he heard Alex say once more. "I was hoping we could…make love…make love…make love…the way we use to. How did you know her name was Anna?"_

_He heard Anderson once more, "You think I didn't care enough to find out about my own daughter? I loved her, even if you hated me. It broke my heart when she died. I thought you were strong, but I guess I was wrong. You'll be strong this time, Alexandra. We will have the family we wanted when we were first married. As for her name, you were the one always running your mouth about wanting a daughter named Anna. It was a no-brainer figuring out that you would name her Anna, Alexandra."_

_There was another pause._

"_I was wondering if we could talk first," came Alex's voice, "about what happened between us; and about…Anna."_

"_What happened between us, Alexandra," Anderson said once more, "is that you decided to leave me and take my child with you. You choose to leave rather than work it out."_

"_But how did you know I named her Anna?" came Alex's voice._

"_As I told you earlier, it was because you were always going on about wanting to name your child Anna; you said it would be in honor of your mother because it was her middle name and that you loved that name Anna. It didn't take much to figure out you would name your child Anna if you were ever given the chance."_

"_I'm sorry," Alex stated, "I'm sorry for losing Anna," Alex cried, "I never wanted to lose her, I tried to hold on long enough in order for her to survive. The doctor said I was hurt too badly, that there wasn't a choice. He had to deliver her then or she would die in my womb. I'm sorry Benjamin, the last thing I ever wanted to do was lose Anna. I'm sorry I've hurt you so much, Benjamin, and I'm sorry Anna isn't alive today. I'm so sorry for everything I've done. I'm sorry Anna is dead and I'm sorry I can't give you another child because of the complications I had. My doctor said it would be difficult, if not impossible, to ever conceive again."_

"_Well," Anderson said, "we can always try."_

"_Yes sir," she begged, "Yes sir, please."_

Walker stood there stunned.

_Alex would never do that…_

_Would she…_

_She hid the letters from me…_

_But she let them do an S.A. kit…_

_I need to go find out those results…_

_Then we need to have a talk…_

_A long talk…_

"Mommy, when is daddy coming back?" Angela asked, as she cuddled closer to Alex.

"Soon baby, really soon," Alex replied, stroking Angela's hair.

"Mommy, did you ask daddy about baby yet?"

"Angela, sweetie, would like to help me with that?"

"Really? I can help you ask Daddy?" Angela asked, her face lighting up with delight.

"Yes you can. When mommy is out of the hospital, we will go shopping and then we will talk to daddy."

"Promise mommy?"

"I promise baby girl," Alex said, leaning down and kissing her daughter on the forehead.

Angela snuggled into Alex's side again before looking up.

"Mommy, when we get a baby, will you still call me your baby girl?" Angela asked through innocent eyes.

"Of course I will," Alex answered, looking into her young daughter's eyes, "You will always be my baby girl, no matter what."

"That good," Angela said as she closed her eyes.

_I can't wait to get out of here…_

_I'll go shopping with Angela…_

_And she can pick out one of those 'big sister' t-shirts…_

_And then Walker will find out…_

_And then we can tell Angela about the babies…_

_She's going to be so happy…_

_So is Walker…_

_My family…_

_Together…_

Walker walked out of the conference room, letting the door slam behind him.

He headed back into the office, where he ran into Trivette.

"Hey," Trivette called, moving aside as he barely made it out of the way before Walker ran into him, "is the building on fire? Cause I think you're going the wrong way."

Walker stopped dead in his tracks.

"Sorry Trivette, just needed to check my messages and see if the results from the S.A. kit are back yet."

"They are," Trivette said, "I was just on my way down to the lab to pick them up."

"You were going to get them without me?" Walker asked, sounding irritated.

"No, I was getting ready to call you and have you meet me down there when I seen you running out of the conference room. Aren't you supposed to be with Alex?"

"No, I'm not. I picked up Angela and dropped her off. But I need to see those results."

"Why? Alex won't tell you anything?"

"I had to leave and get back here and now I have to leave and get down to the lab."

"I'll still come with you," Trivette said, heading towards the exit.

"No, I can pick up the results on my own."

"Walker, I have to go with you."

"You've never had to go with me and I don't want you to go with me now," Walker challenged him.

"You are personally invested in this case, so therefore, I have to and am going to go with you one way or another," Trivette challenged him back, growing irritated with Walker's current attitude and no idea where this behavior was coming from.

Dr. Bates entered the room just as Alex was drifting off to sleep.

"Sorry to interrupt your sleep Alex," Dr. Bates said as she stood there with a chart in her hands, "But I just wanted to touch base with you on a few things."

"Okay," Alex replied, as she started to sit up in bed a little bit.

"I'm sure you know that you need to start taking prenatal vitamins, and the sooner the better. Also, a twin pregnancy is vastly different than when you were just carrying Angela. You're going to be tried more often and need a good ten hours of sleep a night if possible. I know that may be hard with your job, so try taking a nap in the afternoon. Also, don't lift anything to heavy for a while. You will be okay still carrying Angela every once in a while, but at the first sign of pain or anything while lifting or carrying something, set it right now and relax for a bit. If the pain doesn't get better within three hours, call me and we'll check it out. Other than that, just make sure you're eating enough for the twins and yourself. It'll be fine. We ran additionally tests and it doesn't appear that there is anything wrong with you. All the tests came back negative. I'll leave you now so you can your babies can get some sleep."

"Thanks for everything Dr. Bates."

"You're every welcome Alex," she said, smiling as she left mom, daughter, and babies to get some sleep.

Walker hurried down to the lab, wanting to get the S.A. kit results in his hands before anyone else saw them.

He opened the envelope and stood there with shaking hands as his eyes skimmed the results, looking for the information he wanted.

Finding it, he handed them over to Trivette before making his exit.

He walked right out of Ranger Headquarters and headed for his truck.

He drove straight to the hospital, wanting nothing more than to talk to Alex and sooner rather than later.

His mind raced, trying to formulate the right words.

_I love you…_

_But how in the world…_

_Could you let him have sex with you?_

He entered the hospital and walked straight to Alex's room.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he seen Alex and Angela sleeping together.

He took a seat and waited.

There would be a time to talk, but now it was time for Alex and Angela to get some sleep.

She awake a few hours later to find Walker sitting in a chair in the corner.

"Walker?" Alex half asked, half stated as she woke and tried focusing her eyes.

Walker just stared back at her.

"We need to talk," he said, as he stood and headed for the chair closer to Alex's bed.

--------------------

Sorry for the semi-late posting. One of our newborn puppies died this morning =[ so it took me a bit longer to get to my laptop earlier. Please enjoy and review =]


	10. Fighting and Figuring

**Chapter 10: Fighting and Figuring**

"Okay," Alex said as she tried to sit up in bed without waking Angela, "What do you want to talk about."

"Oh…so many things," he replied, as he put his head in his hands.

"Walker, what's wrong, baby?"

He looked up at her, shocked that she didn't already know what's wrong.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong? Are you seriously asking me what's wrong with me?" he asked, sounding slightly more irritated then he intended, the past week's event finally catching up with him.

"You were fine when you left. Have I done something wrong?"

"Where would you like to begin?"

His tone caused her to flitch back.

He took notice but didn't care at the moment.

Alex could recall the last time he had been this angry with her; it had been when he lost his sight temporary and she prayed that it would wash away this time as well.

She sat there speechless, unsure of how to respond, as one arm wrapped tightly around Angela and her other hand rested on her abdomen, over the babies he did not yet know about.

"I'll start then. First you hid those letters Anderson sent you from me. Secondly, sit here and act as though nothing happened. Thirdly, you leave Angela without a mother. Fourthly, you put me though the hell of not knowing where you are and then you sit here and act like you didn't want any of it. But do you know what hurts the most Alex? That you let him have make love to you. Did our marriage vows mean nothing to you? You just laid there and let your ex-husband have sex with you because you're still upset about Anna. How could you do that to me? How could you do that to Angela? How could you do that to our family?"

Alex sat there, unsure of where to begin.

She pressed her hand to her abdomen again, as if protecting her unborn babies from what was to come.

Angela opened her eyes, but quickly closed them before her parents noticed she was awake, wanting nothing more than to stay there with her mommy.

"Well," Walker began, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"How…do you…know all of this?" Alex began.

"I heard the cassette tape."

"What cassette tape?"

"The cassette tape with you and Anderson on it that's in my office."

"May I listen to it?" Alex asked, hoping that she could clear the air.

"No, but you can explain to me why you let him make love to you."

Alex cringed.

"First off, it wasn't love, it was rape!"

"Not according to the S.A. kit."

"Call it whatever you want. I was doing what I had to do to protect our family!"

_I was…_

_I was protecting Angela…_

_And the babies…_

"What does Angela have to do with this?"

"He threatened to kill her! There's no way in hell I was going to let that monster near my daughter. I would die for her if I needed to."

_I would…_

_I would do anything to protect Angela…_

_And the babies…_

"When did her threaten to kill Angela?

"In every damn letter, Walker! Didn't you read them? You claim to have found them!"

"Of course I read them!"

"Well read them closer! Every time he said he would "_kill 'you like Claire Gordon loves Anna.' And when in doubt: reverse, take two steps backwards, don't move, take two steps backwards, don't move, take two steps backwards, don't move,_" it spells Angela! There was no way I could risk her life. I would rather die first; I would do anything to protect her!"

"How does it spell Angela?"

"Reverse means to flip the word A-L-E-G-N-A. Two backwards gets you to Y as in you. L stays the same. E becomes C. G stays the same. N becomes L. A stays the same. So every time he said he would "_kill 'you like Claire Gordon loves Anna'_" he was saying he would kill Angela! I couldn't let that happen!"

"Who's Claire Gordon?"

"My grandmother. She was with me when Anna died. She held me when I cried and promised me Anna was okay now and I would get another chance to have a mother. She was also there when Abigail died."

_He remembered Abigail…_

"I'm still mad at you."

"You can be mad at me forever. I don't care. There was no way in hell I would let that happen to our family."

"You didn't tell me and then you had sex with him!"

"I didn't tell you because I couldn't tell you! I was doing what I thought was best for Angela and for our family. You mean to tell me that you tell me everything, even when the information could hurt me?"

_Of course I always tell you everything…_

_Don't flip the blame here…_

_It's your fault…_

"I tell you what you need to know."

"So you do keep things from me!"

"I think you keeping the letters from me far outweighs anything I've ever kept from you."

"Watch it Cordell or I'll keep something else from you and then I'll leave."

"You probably will! Only this time it will get you killed!"

_I just want her to be careful…_

_She could have died…_

_And left us…_

"Like you have any place to talk! You never told me about Ellen!"

"I did so!"

"Yeah, after Vince Peak entered your life again and put our romance at a standstill."

"It did not!"

"Yeah, so that's way I had to work harder than ever during that time to get you to let me in."

"So?"

"So you admit it, you do keep things from me."

"You're still missing the point Alexandra!"

"And what is the point Cordell?"

"The point is that you let Anderson have sex with you!"

"I didn't let him have sex with me!"

"Did you fight him?"

"No!"

"Did you try to get him off?"

"No!"

"Did you open your legs and let him enter you?"

"Yes!"

_Wow…_

_Putting it that way…_

_Makes me sound horrible…_

"Sounds like you let him have sex with you!"

"But you don't understand!"

"I understand enough!"

"I tried talking with you, to explain!"

"You've done enough explaining!"

Walker started to leave the room before turning around.

"I'll be back to pick up Angela in an hour."

Alex suddenly felt very protective.

"You're not taking Angela anywhere."

"Yes, I am."

"No you're not. I'm here mother and I said no."

"You're not a very good mother," Walker snapped, regretting the words the moment they left his mouth.

"Do not come back and pick her up or come back when I'm released."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'll be at the ranch the day after I'm released to get a few things. I don't want to be around you right now and there's no way in hell I'm abandoning my daughter," Alex snapped back at him.

"She's not just your daughter."

"You're right, she's our daughter and our daughter is staying with me."

"I would never hurt her," Walker stated, looking at her as though she had accused him of something horrible.

"I never said you would. But I'm not leaving her again. She'll be fine. Now, please…leave."

Walker headed for the door before turning around.

He remembered she had wanted to talk earlier and he kept pushing it aside.

"What did you want to tell me earlier?"

Alex looked up.

"Nothing," she replied, as he left the room, closing the door behind him. "Just that I'm pregnant with twins."

Alex sat there and cried.

Angela looked up at her mommy.

"Mommy, why are you crying?"

"Because I'm sad baby girl."

"Are you sad about daddy?"

"I'm just sad."

"Are you mad that daddy yelled at you?"

Alex's eyes shot to her daughter.

"What did you hear honey?" Alex asked her young daughter.

"I heard daddy…yell at you about…a man…and…how you let him…do something…but you did it…to keep…me safe. I heard…you tell daddy…not to come back…because he was upset…with you. Thank you...for keeping…me safe…mommy," Angela said, hugging Alex.

Alex hugged her little girl back.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that sweetie, I thought you were still sleeping."

"That's okay mommy. Mommy, did you mean it when you tell daddy not to come back?"

Alex stared at her daughter, unsure of how to answer her question.

"I meant not to come back while he was angry. I don't want to upset you."

"Okay mommy."

_If he would have just listened…_

_I would never do anything to purposely hurt him…_

_But I had to protect the babies…_

_I need to figure out what to do…_

_To get him to listen…_

_If he would just let me explain…_

_He would understand why I had to do that…_

_But he won't even let me…_

_He just doesn't understand…_

_I would do anything to protect these babies…_

_Anything…_


	11. Cries and Calls

**Chapter 11: Cries and Calls **

It was a restless sleep which awoke her.

She turned to see Angela still snuggled beside her.

_I wonder if Walker has stopped back by…_

_I didn't mean what I said earlier…_

_I was upset…_

_Wish he would have given me a chance to explain…_

_To tell him about the babies…_

She was being released the following day.

Trivette arrived to take Angela to the H.O.P.E. Center, stating Walker was going into work early and couldn't stop by.

Alex knew better.

Walker always made time for Angela.

He was avoiding her.

She spent her day taking naps and on the phone with the D.A.'s office, telling them she would be back in a week.

D.A. Moody had insisted she take more time off, but Alex has stated that she was fine and felt a need to get back into routine.

Only now her routine would have to change.

She would have to pay more attention to her body, making sure she got the rest she need.

Making sure she got the nutrition she needed.

Making sure the stress didn't overwhelm her.

Dr. Bates entered the room at that moment, just as Alex was about to take another nap.

"Sorry that I'm interrupting your sleep," Dr. Bates said, moving to the side of the bed, "but I'm going to have another doctor come up and take a look at those burns before I release you and then there's a few other things we need to go over and then you'll be go to go."

"Thank you Dr. Bates, for everything."

"You're very welcomed. So how did Walker take the news?" Dr. Bates asked, knowing it was okay since Alex and she were friends.

"Walker, well…I kind of haven't…told…him…yet," Alex confessed.

"That's okay, probably wanting to wait until you're out of the hospital," she stated.

"Something like that."

_Wait until I'm out of the hospital…_

_Wait until he finally listens to me…_

_Wait until he actually wants to see me…_

_My husband thinks I'm a horrible person…_

_Just because he wouldn't listen to me…_

_He's so stubborn…_

_So I am…_

_If he would just let go of that stubbornness…_

_And his pride…_

_For two minutes…_

_And let me explain…_

_He would of understood…_

_Why I had to do what I did…_

_It was for the babies…_

_Because I would do anything for them…_

Dr. Bates left the room just as the other doctor entered.

"Hello Alex. My name is Dr. Hart. It's very nice to meet you; just sorry it's under these circumstances. If you don't mind I would like to take a quick look at your burns, just to make sure they're healing properly and to see if we need to do anything about them before you're released," he told her.

"Okay," Alex agreed, as she sat up in bed.

"I'd like to take a look at your arms first," he said as he rolled up her sleeve, before slipping a glove on his hand.

He looked carefully at the ones on each arm before moving to the ones on her legs.

"These all appear to be healing nicely, I'll just leave you with some burn medicine and you should be good to go. Were there burns anywhere else that we might have missed?"

"That's all. He almost burned my stomach, but the pan didn't reach it. Thank God," Alex told him, before realizing she may have revealed too much.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you, Alex. If it makes you feel better, it doesn't look like these burns will leave any permanent scars. They'll hurt for awhile, but after that, they'll be gone," he said, smiling as he left the room.

Across town, Walker was entering the room of the Texas Ranger Company B office.

"Hey, Walker. Man, you don't look like you've slept. Something wrong with Alex? With Angela? They both looked fine when I saw them a little bit ago." Trivette questioned, concerned over his partner.

"Nothing's wrong with Alex or Angela, Trivette. I just have a lot on my mind," Walker replied, taking a seat behind his desk, holding his head in his hands.

"Listen, Walker, I say the S.A. kit results. I'm sorry, but I also read the police report. There is no way Alex would do that to you."

"Trivette…"

"Just hear me out Walker. She had burns up and down her arms and legs. There were fingerprint impressions on her neck from being chocked and there were bruises on her wrists, probably from being tied up. There's no way Alex would let him, Walker."

"That's not all there is."

"What else do you have?"

"Not here," Walker said, standing up and grabbing Trivette by the arm, leading him out of the office and into the nearest conference room.

"What's this about Walker?" Trivette asked as Walker shut the door behind them.

"This," he said, pulling the cassette out of his pocket and playing it for Trivette.

He listened.

He listened intently.

There was no way he was hearing this.

"Walker, that can't be real."

"It is real. I'm already had it checked. It's really real. That's Alex on there…and Anderson."

"But…there's no way…Alex would never…"

Both men stood there speechless after that, unsure of what to say or do.

_Alex would never…_

_Would she…_

_She would do a lot of things to protect Angela…_

_But why not fight back…_

_Damn it Alex!_

"Listen…Walker…if you want, I can pick up Angela and drop her off at the hospital to be with Alex. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah…sure…that's fine, Trivette. I need to call Alex anyways and if you can, please get her car to the hospital, she'll need it."

"Why, Walker? Aren't you going to pick Alex up when she's released?"

"Not that it's your business, but Alex isn't going back to the ranch. She doesn't want to. We got into an argument and I said some things I shouldn't have said and now she doesn't want me to pick her up and she wants Angela to stay with her. It's all my fault."

"Okay, Walker. Whatever you want," Trivette said, leaving the room so Walker could call Alex in private.

He picked up his phone, continuously going over the conversation in his head, hoping it would turn out half as well as he was hoping.

He dialed the number to the hospital, hoping she would pick up quickly so he could get it over with.

She picked up on the fifth ring.

"Hello?" she questioned as she answered the phone.

"Alex?" Walker asked back, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"What do you want Walker? I think you've made you're feelings perfectly clear," Alex spat out at him, trying to hold back the tears which threatened to fall at any time.

"I umm…I wanted to apologize. I was way out of line…I shouldn't have said those things to you…without letting you explain first."

"Walker, I'm not in the mood for phone calls. If you want to talk, you know where I am."

She hung up the phone, letting the tears fall to the ground.

_Stupid hormones…_

_You should be mad at him…_

_You have a right to be mad at him…_

_He wouldn't let you explain…_

_Wouldn't let you tell him about the babies…_

He arrived at her hospital room an hour later, knocking before he entered.

Alex grabbed a Kleenex from the bedside table and wiped her eyes before giving him permission to enter.

"I'm so sorry, Alex. I didn't mean it. Any of it."

He took a seat.

Alex looked up at him.

"I can't fight with you," Alex told him, trying to keep her emotions in check. "I don't have the strength or energy to fight with you right now, Cordell."

The used of his given name told him she was still mad at him.

"Alex, please," he began. "I don't want you to leave and live someone else."

"I can't be around you right now."

"I'm sorry about that. It's my fault."

"Yes it is your fault, Walker. You come in here all upset and you don't even care that my daughter heard everything we said."

He decided it was best to ignore that Alex has referred to Angela as only being her daughter.

"She couldn't have heard what we said," he stated, "she was sleeping."

"You wish she was sleeping."

"You didn't say anything and you knew she was awake!"

"I didn't know she was awake until after you left!"

"She's just like you, always listening in on conversations that she shouldn't hear!"

"Just because you woke her up by yelling and screaming doesn't make it her fault! It's yours! You had no right coming in here with the intention of getting into an argument, but I guess you just never learn cause that's exactly what you've just done again. You continue to walk in and start arguments without even caring for a minutes. Just like you stood there earlier and accused me of just letting him have sex with me! Did it ever occur to you that maybe I was trying to protect them. Maybe I was trying to protect our babies. Make sure nothing happened to them. I've lost Anna. I've lost Abigail. I'll be damn if I lose Angela and the babies too! But you just don't care. You don't listen and you don't understand. You jump to conclusions and then blame me without taking the time to understand. Yes Angela heard the whole conversation, the whole argument that you came in here and started. And yes, I let him have sex with me. And you know what? I would do it again because I would do anything to make sure that our family is safe!"

_His mind raced…_

_Did she just say…_

_She couldn't of…_

"Alex, what do you mean by babies?"

_Crap…_

_I didn't let that slip out…_

_He doesn't have a right to know right now…_

"I misspoke. I was thinking about the babies we were suppose to have together, the family we were suppose to have. But apparently you've ended that dream."

"I haven't ended any dream. We can still have that family. I never said I didn't want you."

"You've made it pretty clear through your actions that you don't."

"Alex, I'm sorry that you lost Anna and that we lost Abigail, but please, don't do this."

"You think that's what's wrong with me? That I'm upset over Anna and Abigail. Let me tell you something Cordell Walker! I think about Anna everything single day and I think about Abigail, just like I know you do. But it's not about them. It's about you and me and the fact that you come in here yelling and screaming about something that you have absolutely no information on, and getting upset with me without letting me explain."

"Then explain now."

"You have no right to here the explanation now, Walker. You lost that right the minute you came in here and accused me of willfully doing something I would never do."

"Who's the stubborn one now?"

"Shut up Cordell Walker!"

"Don't tell me what to do Alexandra Walker!"

"You know what! You come in here one minute all upset because you're jumping to conclusions and the next minute you come in here wanting to make amends. Well guess what, I'm still pissed at you and that's not going to go away any time soon."

"Just tell me what's wrong Alex!"

"You're what's wrong Cordell. I've been treated like crap by people in my life before, but never has the man I love with all my heart come in yelling at me and screaming accusations off about things that he has no knowledge of. You've hurt me far worse than I've ever been hurt before."

"I'm so sorry Alex. I never meant to. I was upset. I left my emotions take control. I'm sorry, so sorry I've hurt you."

She didn't want to hear any of it.

"I can't live with you right now," Alex stated, looking down at her abdomen as she said it.

"Alex…" he began, unsure of what to say.

Alex looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I can't do this. I can't handle the arguing."

"Then we'll stop arguing."

"It's not that simple. There's damage now. Damage that has to be repaired first. It hurts. There's no trust anymore."

"There's still trust. I trust you."

"No you don't. If you trusted me, you never would have made those accusations and…I'm not sure I can trust you right now…with my heart."

"Alex, please don't do this."

"I have a hotel room already booked. After I'm released, Angela and I will be staying there until we can work this out…this trust issue…this us issue."

"Alex, please…stay at the ranch. I'll sleep on the couch. Just please don't leave."

"I have to."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. I can't put our family through the arguments and I just know there's going to be more. I won't do that to my daughter."

"I'll do anything you ask."

"Then give me time."

"Alex, what does this mean?"

"I'm not sure. I just need time. I can't be around you right now. Leave. Please."


	12. Speculations and Special Time

**Chapter 12: Speculations and Special Time**

She was released for the hospital the next day.

He kept his distance, trying to give her the time she requested.

Angela was confused, continually to ask her mother questions.

"Why are we staying at hotel mommy?"

"Because it's closer to town sweetie," she had told her, trying to avoid a conversation about Walker and her.

"Is daddy going to stay with us?"

"Not right now honey."

"But why?"

"Because that's what mommy and daddy decided sweetie."

"How come?"

"Cause we're the adults and that's what we want."

"Are you going to tell him about the babies?"

That question threw her through a loop.

She decided to down-play.

Even though she was pissed at Walker, he still had a right to know first.

"What babies?" Alex asked her daughter.

"The babies in your tummy," Angela stated matter-of-factly.

_Crap…_

"How do you know about the babies, sweetie?"

"I heard the doctor and you talking about them, you thought I was still asleep."

She was starting to grow a little agitated with Angela always hearing things that were not meant for her little ears to hear.

"You know sweetie, when you're awake, you should really let me or daddy know."

"But you told me it's not nice to interrupt you when you're talking."

_True…_

_I did tell her that…_

_At least she listens…_

_Unlike some people…_

_Walker…_

"How about from now on, when you wake up, you let me or daddy know, even if we're talking. You can interrupt us so that we know you're awake. Sound like a plan baby girl?"

"Yes mommy," Angela answered, looking up and smiling at her.

_I don't believe this…_

_I've got to tell him…_

_But then it'll be like everything is okay…_

_He'll try to make it all okay…_

_Not understand…_

Walker, however, was not doing so well.

He threw himself back into his work.

There were whispers throughout the building.

It didn't take long for word to get around that the Texas Ranger and the ADA were living separate lives.

There were speculations about what had occurred.

He heard them around every corner.

Some said it was Alex's fault.

Most blamed Walker.

The stares were beyond what he could handle.

All he wanted was for Alex and Angela to be back at the ranch, but he knew that wasn't going to happened any time soon.

The phone call came out of the blue one evening.

"Walker, would you mind picking Angela up from the H.O.P.E. Center tomorrow?"

"Of course I can pick Angela up," he said.

He had seen Angela a handful of times since Alex's hospital stay, but he was looking forward to spending the evening with his little girl.

"Thanks so much Walker," Alex had said, getting ready to hang up the phone.

"Alex wait," he called, hoping she would give him two minutes to plead his case.

"Huh?"

It was the most relaxed he had heard her in weeks.

"I was hoping we could get together sometime, maybe to lunch. I miss you. I want to talk to you."

Alex glanced down at her slightly rounded abdomen.

It wasn't fair to be keeping the babies from him.

She just wasn't sure he was ready to face him yet.

"How about lunch?" she offered.

"Lunch?" he repeated, unsure if he was really hearing this.

"Yeah, lunch, the day after tomorrow. C.D.'s maybe?"

"That would be great. But I feel like we should do something more. How about for dinner? I'll see if Josie will watch Angela for a little bit and then we can have dinner, and talk?"

"That's fine," Alex said, realizing this wasn't going to be as easy as she hoped.

"I'll pick you up…" he began.

"No…that's fine…I'll just meet you at 6:00, if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, that's fine."

"And you'll pick Angela up tomorrow and I'll stop by around 8:00 and pick her up if that's okay."

"Whatever you want Alex."

"Thank you."

She hung up the phone quickly, rubbing circles on her abdomen, unsure of what she just agreed to.

She ran to the bathroom, just in time before she threw up.

Angela came in and asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine baby."

"You've been sick a lot mommy."

"I'll be okay honey. How about you go play with your toys," Alex suggested.

Once Angela close the bathroom door, Alex sat on the cold, hard floor and cried.

_Gosh…_

_This is such a mess…_

_I've got to talk to Walker…_

_He's got to understand…_

_I'll not sure I can do this alone…_

But she did do it alone.

She'd been dropping Angela off and picking her up from the H.O.P.E. Center for days.

She'd been running to the doctor's office on her lunch breaks.

She'd been taking her prenatal vitamins.

She'd been keeping up with the cost of the hotel and making sure Angela was well fed.

She'd been trying to get extra sleep.

She'd been trying to take care of herself and the babies.

She'd been trying to act like everything was okay.

But now, at three and a half months pregnant and after living without Walker for almost two straight months, she was finding it would be better to deal with their issues head-on.

Although she was still pissed at him, her children deserved to have two parents, living together.

And she needed the help.

Although she was managing, as her body continued to grow as the babies nestled inside her womb continued to grow, she was finding she couldn't do it on her own.

She wasn't ready to forgive him just yet.

But she did miss him.

_I'm tired…_

_I'm tired of arguing every time I see him…_

_Tired of trying to keep up with Angela…_

_I just don't have the energy for it anymore…_

_I'm tired…_

He began leaving messages for Alex the next day.

Cordell Walker had never been the most romantic man alive, but he was more determined than ever to make sure Alex knew he still loved her.

He'd left flowers and candy and gifts at the office the past few months.

This time he showed up at the hotel.

He had flowers in one hand and a teddy bear in the other when Alex opened the door.

"Walker, what are you doing here?"

_At least she's not calling me Cordell anymore._

"I thought I would drop by. Can I come in?"

Alex moved out of the doorway, allowing him to enter.

"These are for you," he said, handing the flowers to Alex.

"Thank you," she said, wanting nothing more than to jump into his arms at the moment.

"Hey baby," Walker said as Angela ran towards him.

"Hi daddy," he said, wrapping her little arms around him as he picked her up.

"I got you something."

"What daddy?"

He showed her the teddy bear.

"Thank you," she said, kissing him on the cheek before he put on back on the floor.

He turned around to see Alex standing there, arms folded.

He eyes traveled down to her abdomen.

_She's not…_

_No way…_

_Or is she…_

"What?" Alex asked, hoping he wouldn't notice anything.

"Nothing, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Nothing, never mind."

She stood there for a moment, unsure if she should tell him now, or wait a little bit longer.

She decided to wait.

But she had a deadline in mind.

She would tell him tomorrow.

No matter what.

"Walker, about dinner tomorrow…"

"You're not cancelling, are you?"

"No…I…umm…we really need to talk after dinner. I have something very important I need to tell you."

"You can tell me now."

"I can't tell you with Angela here, she's already been hearing too many things that she shouldn't be hearing lately."

He looked at her confused, before she explained.

"She's been pretending to be asleep and she's already heard too much. I just…I don't want her to hear the conversation I need to have with you."

"Is it serious?"

"It's not bad."

He left the hotel room minutes later, promising to pick Angela up later that afternoon.

He arrived as scheduled to pick her up.

Across town, Alex was arriving at her doctor's appointment.

She sat in the waiting room, wishing Walker was there with her, and hoping that by tomorrow night, things would be okay between them again.

Or at least okay enough that she wanted to be at the ranch with him again.

There was no denying they loved each other.

People could still see it in their eyes.

But the trust issues needed to be dealt with before they could move on.

Over the past few months, they had decided to take a break from each other.

Now though, seating the waiting room, with their children nestled in her womb, Alex realized just how much she missed him.

_I miss everything…_

_His arms around me…_

_Seeing him with Angela…_

_His smile…_

_His voice reassuring me that everything would be okay…_

_This is such a mess…_

_I love him so much…_

She was pulled from her memories by the nurse calling her name.

She walked back the room, ready for the appointment to be over since she had so much she needed to do; so much she needed to fix.

Dr. Bates entered the room, running the normal tests to make sure everything was okay with Alex.

"Your blood pressure is a little high," Dr. Bates commented.

"Oh…" Alex said, unsure of how to reply.

"Have you been under any stress lately?"

"A bit. Walker and I…we've been having a few problems…arguing a lot…getting alone a lot…it's a bit of a back and forth thing."

"Well, Cordell Walker knows that stress isn't good for his pregnant wife."

Alex's eyes hit the floor.

Dr. Bates took notice, as she continued, "Unless he doesn't know."

"I'm going to tell…tomorrow night…we've just been having trouble and I didn't want him to feel obligated to do anything. We're going to talk tomorrow night, go out…for a date night…try to patch the holes in our relationship. It's been too long…I miss him…I…we just need to work this out before I tell him. I couldn't live with myself if I thought he just felt obligated to make amends. If he wants out…" Alex stopped herself as she started to cry.

"Alex, you don't have to explain anything to me."

"I know. I just…I need him…but I'm not sure he trusts me…and I'm not sure I trust him."

Walker and Angela played in the park.

She slid down the slide.

She swung on the swings.

She tried to make it across the monkey bars, but he had to help her.

It was the perfect night for a father and daughter to spend together.

They stopped off to eat dinner before Walker decided that ice cream was in order for his princess.

He ordered Angela's ice cream in a cup, trying to make as little of a mess as possible.

She sat on his lap while she ate her ice cream, looking up from time to time to see her daddy's smiling face.

"I miss you, daddy," Angela told him on the car ride to the ranch.

"I've missed you too baby girl," he said, making sure he kept his eyes on the road.

"Daddy, will I always be your baby girl?"

"Of course you will be angel."

"Really?"

"Of course."

He pulled into the driveway of the ranch, parking the car and going around to the side of the car to let Angela out.

She held his hand as they walked up to the house.

"Are you sure I'll always be your baby girl daddy?"

"Of course I'm sure pumpkin," he said, unlocking the door and entering the house.

"What about after the babies are born?"

Walker stopped dead in his tracks, unsure if he had just heard his young daughter correctly.

"What did you say, Angela?"

"Will I still be your baby girl after the babies are born?"

"What babies Angela?"

"The babies in mommy's tummy."


	13. Princess and Parents

**Chapter 13: Princess and Parents**

He stood there in shock.

"Angela, honey, what did you say?" Walker asked, finding his voice.

"There are babies in mommy's tummy," she repeated matter-of-factly.

"How do you know there's a baby in mommy's tummy?" Walker questioned his young daughter.

"Not _baby_, _babies_! There are two!" Angela told him confidently.

Walker kneeled down so he was eye-level with his daughter.

"Angela, honey, how do you know about the babies?"

"I heard the doctor and mommy talking about them."

"When did you hear this?"

"When mommy was in the hospital."

_The hospital…_

_That was two months ago…_

_She's been keeping this from me this whole time…_

_She just took our family and moved into that hotel room…_

_Knowing she was pregnant…_

_With my children…_

_With our children…_

_How could she do that to me…_

_To us…_

_To our family…_

_ALEX!_

She walked out of the doctor's office, knowing what she had to do.

_I have to tell Walker…_

_I have to tell him tomorrow…_

_There's no other choice…_

_He has to know…_

_We have to talk…_

_And I have to tell him tomorrow…_

_No matter what…_

Walker and Angela continued on with their night.

He tried to remain calm.

He knew there must be a reason she didn't tell him.

But he couldn't think about that right now.

He just wanted to yell at her.

"Daddy, can be make cupcakes like mommy and I do?" Angela asked, looking up sweetly at her father, the smile on an angel on her face.

His heart melted.

_Alex and Angela always make cupcakes together._

"Sure sweetie," he told her, "You go pick out the cupcake mix and frosting."

"Okay, daddy," Angela called, running to the kitchen and to the kitchen cabinet decorated with her name on the inside of it.

_Alex helped Angela decorate the inside of her cabinet._

_It had been a raining day and Angela had wanted to make cupcakes._

_It was then that Alex had decided Angela needed her own cabinet in the kitchen._

_One that was at her level; where she could store the cake mix and frosting; making it easy for her to get to when they decided to make cupcakes._

_They had surprised Walker when he had returned home._

_Over the months it had become incredibly helpful to have Angela have her own cabinet._

_She felt like such a big girl, being able to get her own snacks._

_Of course she had to ask permission before she got into the cabinet._

_We're going to need two more._

Angela came back, holding up the pink cake mix and pink frosting.

"Thank you Angela, how about we start making them and you can pick out the cupcakes papers and sprinkles."

She took off towards the kitchen as Walker carried the cake mix and frosting back in there.

He sat it on the counter, pulling up the stool so that Angela would be able to reach the top of the counter.

"Here you go daddy," Angela said, holding up the princess cupcake papers and princess sprinkles.

"Thank you princess," he said, leaning down to pick her up and sit her on the stool.

He walked over to the fridge, bringing back the ingredients needed.

"Can I break egg, daddy?" Angela asked him.

"You sure can. Do you want me to help you?"

"No thank you. Mommy taught me how to crack eggs so that the shell don't go in. Mommy says it's bad if the shell go in the cupcakes."

"Mommy is right," Walker said, as he watched Angela carefully pick up the egg and crack it before putting it into the mixing bowl.

They made the cupcakes and an hour later they sat at the table decorating them.

"Daddy, can I put the frosting on a cupcake please," Angela asked as she sat there waiting.

"No, you're not big enough Angela."

"But mommy lets me help!" Angela whined.

"But daddy said 'no' Angela."

"It's not fair!"

"Angela, don't you want to decorate the cupcakes?"

"Yes."

"Then stop whining or you're not going to."

Angela sat there decorating her cupcakes after that.

Walker watched the minutes tick away on the clock.

Alex was going to be there soon, and he wasn't sure what he was going to say to her.

So many thoughts ran through his head, and yet, he had no idea if he could confront her or wait.

_If I confront her, she may be mad._

_If I don't, she'll think everything is alright._

_But it's not…_

_It's not okay that she kept this from me…_

_She had no right to…_

_Those are my children too…_

_Right?_

The ringing of the doorbell brought Walker back to the present.

He walked over to open the door, finding Alex standing there.

"Hey, sorry I'm a little early, I finished my errands early."

He stood there, trying to figure out what to say.

He found himself telling her to come in, finding it weird when he considered it to be her home too.

She stood there, a bit unsure of how to proceed.

She walked through the door, glancing down at her abdomen from time to time, still unsure of how to break the news to Walker.

"Mommy!" Angela called, getting out of her seat and running over to Alex.

Alex leaned and picked her Angela, giving her a hug.

_She shouldn't be picking Angela up…_

_Not while she's pregnant with twins…_

_That she hasn't told me about…_

"Did you have a good time with daddy?" Alex said, as she moved Angela to her hip.

"Yes, we made cupcakes!"

"You did! Can I see?" Alex asked her young daughter.

"Yes, mommy."

Alex put Angela down as the little girl ran over to the table.

"See mommy, I made a cupcake for you."

"Thank you princess."

"Mommy, will you have a cupcake with me?"

"In a few minutes," Alex said, turning to Walker.

He stood there watching the interaction between his wife and his daughter.

"Thanks for keeping her tonight, Walker," Alex told him, truly grateful she had been able to make the late-afternoon doctor's appointment.

"Anytime, after all, she's my daughter too," he told her.

"I never said she wasn't," Alex told him, getting on the defense, "I was just thanking you for watching her for awhile, the same way I would thank anyone who's watched her."

"So I'm just another anyone now."

"That's not what I said."

"Then what are you saying?"

"What are you saying?" Alex asked, coming to stand mere inches from his face.

He stood there staring at her.

Alex had never seen his eyes so cold before.

At least not towards her.

"Angela, can you please go upstairs and play," Alex told her young daughter, "and shut your door and don't come downstairs until mommy comes and gets you," she added, wanting to make sure Angela wasn't listening in on their conversation, again.

"Mommy, is everything okay?" Angela asked, concerned.

"I'm not sure, but I don't want you to be down here, please princess."

Angela did as she was told and climbed the stairs to her room.

Alex didn't move until she heard the door shut.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Walker?"

"Me! What's wrong with me? You're the one who lets a three-year-old use a knife to frost her own cupcakes!"

"So? She did it once the other day! The first time I've ever let her do that! I was trying to make her feel better because she has no idea what's going on between us and neither do I! She needed to feel a little extra special, so yes, I gave her a plastic knife and let her frost her cupcakes for a little bit and I watched her the whole time!"

"You shouldn't have done that!"

"You shouldn't get so upset and blame your anger on something else!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" he questioned, inching his way closer to her, until she found herself pinned against the wall.

She looked around her, realizing she had nowhere to go.

"You know exactly what it means! Now move away! I don't like being pinned against the wall."

"You use to," he commented.

_Yes…_

_There were times when I rather enjoyed it…_

_Times when we were closer…_

_Intimate…_

_It was really nice…_

"Walker," Alex said, looking him directly in the eyes, "please move away so I can move."

He did as she requested.

"Now, want to tell me what you meant!" Walker yelled at her, anger filling every fiber of his being, more upset with her then he had ever been in his life.

"You're not upset with me for letting Angela use a plastic knife to frost her cupcakes. You're upset with me for something else! Now, please, tell me what it is!"

"You want to know what it is!"

"Yes I do!"

He stepped towards her, standing mere inches from her.

He reached down and started to put his hand under her shirt.

"What are you doing?" she questioned him, her breathing quickening, knowing she hadn't been this close to Walker for months.

He continued to move his hand under her shirt until it reached her slightly swollen abdomen.

He looked her in the eyes, staring her down for a few minutes as she stood there, taking in the warm feel of his hand on her abdomen, over her babies, their babies.

"I'm upset that you didn't tell me about this," he said, as he rubbed circles on her abdomen.

She stepped back, unsure of how to proceed.

She took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts.

"How did you know?" Alex questioned her husband.

"Angela told me."

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me that mommy had babies in her tummy."

"She needs to stop listening in on conversations."

"Well, good thing she did or else you wouldn't have told me!"

"I would have told you!"

"Before or after you figured out if they were mine or not!" Walker screamed at her.

"What the hell do you mean? Of course they're yours! Who else would be the father of my children?"

He couldn't bring himself to say it.

It would have been like a slap in the face.

He was mad at her.

Very mad.

But he couldn't say that to her.

"Never mind."

"I'm leaving!"

"Good!"

"Angela, you can come downstairs now, please," Alex called to her young daughter.

Angela came downstairs and Alex picked her up, Angela's legs dangling over Alex's abdomen, over the babies nestled within her womb.

"You shouldn't be carrying Angela right now," Walker said, trying not to let the concern show through his voice.

Angela laid her head on Alex's shoulder while Alex used her hand to cover Angela's ears, protecting the small child from the words that were about to escape from her mouth.

"Why the hell do you care, Cordell?" Alex said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Because those are my children too!" Walker declared.

"Not if you're not going to act like a father and a husband. I'm done. I can't do this anymore!"

Alex turned to leave, uncovering Angela's ears and grabbing the doorknob.

"Just one question," Walker called out.

"What?" Alex said, tired of fighting and wanting nothing more than to leave.

"When were you going to tell me about the babies?"

"Tomorrow night after we had dinner and talked. I guess you ruined that. I'm cancelling dinner tomorrow night and until further notice."

The door slammed.

---------

Sorry for the horribly long delay in a new chapter. Life got extremely busy, but I didn't forget about you guys. I plan to go back to my normal posting schedule now. Enjoy =] And review =]


	14. Sinking and Sorrow

**Chapter 14: Sinking and Sorrow**

_What the hell did I do that for…_

_I never should have talked to Alex like that…_

_Now I've ruined it…_

_Again…_

_I've ruined the only life I've ever loved…_

_Pushed her too far…_

_I shouldn't have done that to her…_

_She's pregnant…_

_She doesn't need to be stressed too…_

_What in the world am I going to do…_

_I have to fix this…_

_I've really messed up this time…_

_I just need…_

_One more chance…_

_Please…_

Alex drove straight back to the hotel.

_I can't believe he did that…_

_He has no right getting upset with me like that…_

_I didn't do anything wrong…_

_I was going to tell him…_

_Tomorrow…_

It started raining, pounding against the windshield.

It was a downpour, and Alex knew she had to get out of the storm soon.

_Great…_

_It would start raining…_

_It's my own fault…_

_I knew it was suppose to storm tonight…_

_But I had to make my appointment…_

_It's all my fault…_

_This whole mess…_

_I just want Walker back…_

_I want us back…_

It continued to rain as Alex slowed down, not wanting to go off the road.

She checked her rear-view mirror and saw Angela sleeping…

It brought a smile to her face…

_She's sleeping so peacefully…_

_I bet she's really confused…_

_Doesn't understand what's going on…_

_Between Walker and me…_

_I don't understand it anymore either…_

_We were so perfect together…_

_But he has to trust me…_

_He's proven he doesn't…_

_I trust him…_

_I think…_

_I still think of him when I'm in trouble…_

_I still want to be in his arms…_

_Want to share a bed with him at night…_

_Make cupcakes for him with Angela…_

_Ride to work together…_

_Tend to the horses…_

_Enjoy the growth of our children…_

_Give him a hug…_

_Know I'm loved…_

The rain continued as Alex turned her lights on, trying to guide her way through the mess.

_Just a little further and we'll be back to the hotel…_

_Just a little longer and everything will be okay between Walker and I…_

_Just a little…_

One minute she was driving, the next she was flying through the air.

Alex heard the sounds of the bridge breaking.

Her car going off the road, heading straight of the river.

It happened so quickly.

She barely had a chance to respond.

She looked around, seeing Angela awake and crying.

"Unhook your car seat," Alex told Angela, as she reached for the little girl.

Angela did as she was told and Alex grabbed her, pulling her into the front of the car, hanging on to her.

She heard a crash as they landed in the water below.

Panic started to set in.

Alex unhooked her seat belt and looked around the car.

_There has to be something I can use to get out…_

_Something…_

_Anything…_

Angela was crying, tears mixed in with screams.

"MOMMY!" Angela yelled, "I'M SCARED!"

"I know baby, don't worry, we're going to get out of here," Alex told her young daughter, as her brain raced.

She reached for her cell phone, quickly dialing.

It rung…

It rung…

It rung…

_Please pick up the phone…_

_Please…_

_We need you…_

It rolled over to voicemail.

"Walker! I know you're there. We went over a bridge and we're in Turtle Creek. Please! Walker, put up the phone," Alex was sobbing, "put up the phone…I'm sorry for everything, but please…you're the closest to us…pick up the damn phone Walker!"

She hung up and quickly dialed 9-1-1, knowing that Walker could still reach them first.

She told the same information to the operator as Angela screamed.

"Mommy! There's water in the car. Make it go away."

Alex gasped in horror at the sight of water slowly entering the car.

"Angela, honey, I need you to do exactly what mommy says, okay?"

"Okay mommy," Angela said as she clung to Alex.

"I need you to let go of mommy for a minute, hold onto the steering wheel, but I have to look for something to break the window."

Angela did as she was told, as Alex climbed into the back seat, mindful of her stomach, saying a prayer that the all her babies would be okay.

She found a few unless items, nothing that was strong enough to break the window.

She climbed back up to the front, grabbing her phone and dialing Walker once more.

It rung…

It rung…

It rung…

He didn't pick up…

Water continued to fill the car…

It rung…

It rung…

It rung…

Angela clung to Alex's neck once more, hanging on for life.

It rung…

It rolled to voicemail again.

"Walker, you have to pick up the damn phone! I can't find anything to break the window. There's water filling the car. You can get here faster than the emergency people. Please, if not for me, for your children; for Angela and the babies; you can't take out your anger on them. Take it out on me. Scream at me, yelled at me, pinned me against the wall and don't let me move, just please get your ass down her and help me before we all die!"

She cried as she hung up the phone.

Alex looked around the car, thinking there must be something she missed.

She called him once more.

It rolled to voicemail for the third time.

"I love you."

She hung you and grabbed the rear-view mirror, yanking it off the car.

"Angela, move to the other seat please," Alex told her young daughter and she reluctantly let go of her.

She smashed the mirror into the driver's side window, praying that it would break.

It didn't.

She tried again.

Still, it didn't break.

She tried a third time.

Still nothing.

_Dear God…_

_This can't be happening…_

_Please…_

The water continued to fill the car.

Alex grabbed Angela into her arms in an attempt to keep her head above the water.

She laid on her back across the seat, legs aimed at the window.

Still holding Angela above the water, Alex sat Angela on her chest as she took a deep breath and moved her head under the water to get a better view of the window.

She kicked.

She kicked.

She kicked.

Nothing.

She wasn't quitting.

She had to get Angela out of there.

She kicked.

She kicked.

She kicked.

She could tell the window was giving way.

She kicked once more, breaking the window.

Alex quickly came up for air.

She moved to the driver's side of the car, Angela in one arm, clearing away glass with the other arm.

She saw a pair of arms reaching towards the car as she moved so Angela was the first out.

Once she was sure the person had a hold of Angela, she tried to make her way out of the car, only to find her leg tangled in the seatbelt.

Alex took a breath as she put her head under the water to try to get her leg free.

She couldn't.

She came up for air.

"HELP! HELP! HELP!"

She took another breathe and tried once again to get her leg free.

She couldn't.

She brought her head up, intending to take another deep breath, but found the car completely filled with water.

There was no way for her to take a breath.

She headed towards the window, intent on breaking her leg if that's what it took to get out of the car.

She felt it snap, followed by two arms wrapping themselves around her chest.

Someone was pulling her to safety.

She was pulled out of the water as someone picked her up, carrying her back to land.

She laid her head against the person's chest, too tired to open her eyes.

"Thanks," she muttered so the person was aware she was awake.

"You're welcome."

The rain drowned out the voice, as Alex shifted in the person's arms.

_I know that scent…_

_It has to be…_

_Walker…_

She opened her eyes to find Walker smiling back at her.

She held onto him tightly, similar to the way in which Angela had hung onto Alex earlier.

"I'm so sorry," Walker muttered as he carried Alex to the paramedics where Angela sat safety.

In that moment, they were the family they had been so many months ago.

Everyone was safe.

Right where they were supposed to be, for now.

-----------------

Sorry it took so long to update; but ha, I had to make this chapter perfect and it finally came to me in a dream last night…haha…see, I even dream about WTR when I'm not writing. Plus, I blame college for making me so busy :P But because CBS made a CSI twitter account (and I love my CSI and WTR), I was finally forced to make one too. So, follow me on twitter at /habrownhairgirl and be the first to know when I update my stories :)


	15. Hospitals and Healing

**Chapter 15: Hospitals and Healing**

He sat Alex on the edge of the ambulance, mindful of her leg.

He caught a look at her arm, as blood rushed out of it.

"Alex, your arm," he commented, trying to get a closer look.

She looked down.

"Stupid window," she muttered, at the paramedic wrapped a towel around it until he could get a better look.

The paramedic was checking out Angela, making her she wasn't hurt.

"She seems fine," he said.

"'Seems fine?' Can you make sure she's fine," Alex questioned him.

"Mrs. Walker, I'm sure your daughter is completely fine, and once we get to the hospital, we'll check her over again.

"I just want to make sure she's okay," Alex said as tears started to form in her eyes, "and the babies."

"Babies?"

"I'm pregnant," Alex informed the paramedic, as the tears rolled down her eyes.

"Here, lets get you in the ambulance and we'll check them out."

Walker picked up Alex and placed her on the gurney inside the ambulance, careful not to bump her leg.

The paramedic hooked up the ultrasound machine, intent on getting two heartbeats.

He placed the gel on Alex's stomach and moved the wand around.

Alex waited, her hand holding tightly onto Walker's as she said a silent prayer.

The sound of a heartbeat filled the air, drowning out the sound of the rain.

He moved the wand around again, until he located the second heartbeat.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God," she said, as tears once again flowed freely down her face.

He leaned down, lightly placing a kiss on her lips.

The ride to the hospital was smooth enough.

Alex and Angela rode in the back of the ambulance with Walker at their side.

They arrived at the hospital and Angela was taken to one floor while Alex was taken to another.

"Go with Angela," Alex urged Walker.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, conflicted over having to choose between going with Alex and the babies or with Angela; all the while wanting to go with all of them.

"We'll be fine. Just see if you can arrange for us to be in the same room?"

"Promise."

Walker walked off, holding Angela's little hand in his hand while he watched Alex be wheeled off in the other direction.

Angela was taken into the first exam room on the right.

"Daddy, I was so scared!" Angela said, wrapping her little arms around his neck.

"I know you were sweetheart."

"Mommy let me hold onto her and she call you, but you no answer, daddy!"

"But I came for you sweetheart."

"Why did you not answer the phone for mommy?"

_Gosh…_

_This kid wastes no times…_

_Just goes straight to the point…_

_So curious…_

_Just like her mother…_

"Daddy was on his way to get you, Angela. I was coming to help mommy get you out of the car. Do you understand sweetheart?"

"Yes, but you scare mommy! She cried daddy. You made mommy cry when she thought you not coming."

"I'll always come for you and mommy," Walker said, holding his little girl in his arms.

Across the hospital, Alex lay on an examine table as Dr. Bates checked her over.

"I think we should do an ultrasound as well," she told Alex, "to check on the babies, make sure there are no areas of bleeding."

"Walker should be here," Alex told her. "He's missed ultrasounds already, he needs to be here for this one."

"I'll have him paged."

"Can he bring Angela too? I don't want her left alone right now."

"Of course, as long as the other doctor approves it."

Alex lay on the bed, her hands circling her abdomen, cradling the unborn babies within.

Walker arrived moments later with Angela in tow.

"Mommy!" Angela called as she climbed onto the bed to sit next to her mother.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Alex asked, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"Yes. Mommy I was so scared. Are the babies okay?" Angela questioned her mother.

Alex glanced in Walker's direction.

He understood.

She hadn't found out yet.

She wanted him there with her, just in case.

"The babies are just fine," Alex told her daughter, not wanting to worry the young child.

She looked back in Walker's direction.

"Walker…" she began.

"We'll talk later, right now, I just want to make sure you and the babies and Angela are okay," he told her.

"Promise?" she asked in the same manner that Angela often asked her parents.

"Promise," Walker replied, leaning down and kissing her gently on the lips.

Dr. Bates returned a few minutes later.

"So are we ready to get a look at your babies?" Dr. Bates asked as she lowered Alex's blanket.

Alex raised her shirt up a bit, exposing her belly.

Dr. Bates applied the gel to her abdomen, causing Alex to shiver a bit.

Dr. Bates placed the wand on Alex's belly, moving it around until the babies came into view on the screen.

"There's one baby," Dr. Bates said, pointing at one baby on the screen, "and there's the other," she continued, pointing to the other baby.

The sound of the babies' heartbeats filled the room as the whole family continued to look at them while Dr. Bates took measurements and checked on them.

"Both babies are perfectly fine. There are no areas of blooding and they are right on track," Dr. Bates said, as Alex let out a sigh of relief and Walker gently squeezed her hand.

"Thank God," Alex finally said, looking at the screen as the tears began to fall.

"Did you guys want to know what you're having?" Dr. Bates questioned them.

Walker looked at Alex. "It's your decision honey," he said, smiling at her.

She thought for a moment.

"Yes."

Dr. Bates turned back towards the monitor.

"This one on the right," she said, pointing at the baby, "is a girl and the one on the left," she continued, pointing towards the other baby, "is a boy. Congratulations Alex and Walker."

"Oh, thank you," Alex managed to say.

"I'll leave you guys alone for a few minutes," she said, wiping off Alex's abdomen as she stood and left.

Alex looked down to find Angela asleep next to her.

"Walker," Alex began before he had a change to say anything, "I am so sorry for everything. I never should have left and I never should have gotten that upset at you that quickly. I should have told you about the babies the moment I found out. I, I just had it planned so perfectly and then everything happened and I wanted to tell you but what upset with you. I'm not trying to make excuses. I love you so much and I would never do anything to hurt you. I hope you know that. I love you with my whole heart and I would die to protect you and our children. Everything just got so messed up so quickly and I'm sorry that I hurt you. I never meant to, I would never hurt you on purpose. I'm so sorry…so…sorry," she finished with tears running down her cheeks.

Walker leaned over, kissing each tear as it fell.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," he told her, taking her hand. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I never gave you a chance to explain and I jumped to conclusions without a second thought. It's my fault. This whole mess is my fault. I know now you were trying to tell me about the babies that day in the hospital, but I kept putting you off, having an excuse not to sit down and talk when you needed me the most. I never should have yelled at you and I should have sat down and quietly talked to you. I'm so sorry I hurt you Alex. I think I've hurt you worse than anyone has ever hurt you before. I want you to come home. I want to be a family again. I'm so sorry for this whole mess."

"I want to come home. We need to be a family again. But it's not going to be easy," she admitted.

"I'll do anything."

"I think we should try talking it out, maybe even going to see someone and talking through it."

"Like a marriage counselor?"

"Maybe, I just know I never want to fight like that again and we need to work through this, soon."

"We will, we can keep through anything. I love you and I promise we'll never fight like that again."

"I promise too. I love you too much and I'm never letting you go again," she told him, finally smiling.

"You never let me go. You've always had my heart and I think I've always had yours," he told her.

"It's yours forever."

-----------------

Sorry for the horribly long delay. I'm trying to get back to writing; just got a ton going on…too bad this story just won't finish itself when I'm day dreaming about how it'll end. Anyways, if you review, I'll post more quickly.

Also: follow me on blogspot at: .com/

and on twitter at: /habrownhairgirl

and you'll find out when I update much sooner =]


	16. Family and Fights

**Chapter 16: Family and Fights**

Alex was out of the hospital three days later. With a cast on her right leg, and a bandage placed over her left arm, Walker slowly helped her to the car, mindful that Alex wanted to do as much on her own as possible.

As they approached the truck, Walker realized his mistake.

_I should have brought her car._

_She'll never be able to get up there on her own._

_I'm already messing up._

Carrying Angela, Walker gently placed her inside the truck before turning to help Alex.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought the truck," he quickly told her, guilt rising for not thinking about her needs.

"Walker, it's fine, don't worry about it. You'll just have to help me. Besides, I'd rather ride in the truck," she told him, smiling as he lifted her into his arms and gently helped her into the front seat.

The ride home was quiet, except for the quiet chit-chat as they drove, trying to make conversation, but each knowing where their talk would lead: to the discussion of a marriage counselor.

As he pulled up to the ranch, Walker quickly got out of the car, helping Alex out first and then picking Angela up.

He carried Angela up to the house, grateful to have his little girl in his arms once more.

He watched as Alex made her way to the house, a look of determination on her face, as she carefully took each step on her crutches, wishing to show she could make it.

Once inside, she set out to make dinner, the task proving more difficult than she imagined.

She stumbled through the kitchen, refreshing her mind on where everything was, yet finding her crutches continuously getting in the way.

Walker stayed in the living room playing with Angela, noticing the frustrating on Alex's face, but wanting her to ask for his help before he offered it…

_Maybe I should just offer to help…_

_But what if she doesn't want my help…_

_We should have had our talk sooner…_

_Why wait for tonight…_

_Then I would know where she stands and if I should try to help…_

_Just offer it…_

_What's the worst that can happen…_

"Alex, honey, would you like some help?" came Walker's voice.

She looked up at him, slightly defeated. "Yes," she mumbled, just above a whisper.

He quickly got up, leaving Angela with a few toys, and making his way to the kitchen to help Alex.

"I need that pot, please," Alex said pointing to the pot in the bottom cabinet.

Walker leaned down, picking it up, and setting it on the counter, as Alex continued to tell him the items she needed.

Dinner took a bit longer to make that night, but between the two of them, they were able to finish and soon the Walker family was sitting at the table for dinner.

Angela ate quickly, hurrying so she could play more before bed.

"Angela, honey, slow down or you're going to have a tummy ache," Alex warned her young daughter, as Angela took another bit.

"But mommy, I left Barbie in middle of giving tour to Ken. I have to get back so he can see rest of house!" Angela declared to her mother, worry etched over the child's face.

"Sweetie, Barbie and Ken understand that you have to eat dinner and they'll wait until you finish," Alex comforted her, smiling at the thought of her daughter having such an active imagination.

Angela finished a few minutes later and started to leave the table when her mother stopped her.

"What do you say?"

"May I be excused?" Angela asked.

"Yes, you may," Alex told her as Angela took off to the living room and quickly picked up Barbie and Ken and started playing again.

Walker and Alex sat in silence for a few minutes, tension still running high between the two of them.

"Alex…" Walker began.

"Later. Thank you for helping with dinner, but I don't want to talk until Angela is in bed. Just in case it isn't so nice," Alex told him, struggling to get up from the table, grabbing one crutch and balancing her dishes in the other.

"I can get that," Walker told her, as he stood, grabbing Angela's as well.

"I want to do it on my own. Please."

He nodded, taking a step back, deciding it was best to wait until their daughter was in bed to talk.

Soon, Alex made her way to the living room, taking her time as she sat down on the floor to play with Angela.

"Momma, you be this one," Angela said as she handed her mother a Barbie doll.

Walker watched as his girls played, taking special notice of Alex and watching to see if she was in pain.

He watched as they finished playing and Alex proceeded to get off the floor, using the coffee table and crutch to support her.

She left one crutch downstairs, as took Angela upstairs to get her ready for bed.

_She's so stubborn…_

_She doesn't have to do it all on her own…_

_I can help…_

He listened as the drawers opened and closed as Angela's pajamas were found.

He made his way upstairs just in time to find Alex sitting in the rocking chair, Angela sitting on Alex's good leg, and Alex reading a bedtime story to their daughter.

It was a cute story, about a bunny who told lies, and about how the family of bunnies had to learn to forgive him after he learned not to lie.

She picked up another book, this one about forgiving a dog who ate a man's shoes.

And a third, about a little girl who had to forgive her daddy for accidentally breaking her favorite toy.

_I get it Alex…_

_We have to talk about forgiveness…_

_And we will after Angela is in bed…_

A few minutes later, Angela was off her mother's lap and in her bed, as Alex leaned down the best she could to give her a kiss goodnight.

"Night momma," Angela said through a yawn.

"Nigh Angela, sleep well," Alex told her, closing the door quietly as she left the room.

Alex proceeded down the hall as Walker made his way into Angela's room and gave her a kiss goodnight.

He found Alex in their bedroom, having changed into pajama shorts and a t-shirt.

Her growing belly clearly underneath.

Walker stepped into their bathroom, quickly changing before returning to find Alex laying on their bed with a book.

"Can we talk now?" Walker asked, sitting near the end of her side of the bed.

"Yes," Alex answered, sitting the book on her night stand.

"I'm sorry."

"Walker…"

"Alex…"

"We need to talk, really talk about what happened and how it came to the point where I moved out…"

"You moved out because you wanted to move out," Walker stated matter-of-factly, regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth.

"Cordell Walker! I wouldn't have left if you wouldn't have come in accusing me of something…how could you even believe that I would have sex with another man while with you."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Walker said, again kicking himself.

_I have to think before I speak…_

Fire raged in Alex's eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Dalton!"

Alex got off the bed, leaving her crutches where they were, trying to get as far away from Walker as possible.

"Seriously! You were with Merilee when we were together! We were on-again, off-again for years! Excuse me for trying to have a life! It was nothing! We didn't even have sex, I just stayed at his trailer that night! But you can't let anything go!"

"What about Peter and Timmy?"

"That was years ago and we hadn't even started dating! If you wanted to me with me, you should have said something, but you never did!"

"We kissed!"

"We kissed on New Year's and after that nothing. Just because two people kiss it doesn't mean they're together!"

Alex started to take a step, using the dresser for support.

"Alex, use your crutches," he said softly, worry crossing his face.

"Don't tell me what to do Cordell."

"Alex, you're pregnant, you need to be careful."

"I know very well I'm pregnant. I also know you don't believe these are your children!"

"What?"

"You asked me…if I was sure…they were yours," Alex said, through the tears that ran down her cheeks.

"When did I say that?"

"When we were fighting…after you found out…that I let him…have…sex…with me!"

"Alex, I was angry!"

"And the words you say in anger are often the ones you mean the most."

Alex went to take a step and fell.

She felt herself falling, turning slightly in the air to avoid landing on her stomach.

Alex put her arms around her belly, trying to protect it, knowing she was going to hit the ground.

Walker moved forward but was too slow.

She fell, her right side hitting the ground, her leg landing hard.

"Alex, are you okay?" Walker asked, running to her side.

She moved her hands around her belly, feeling if anything was wrong.

"I'm fine, just got to get up."

He started to help her, but she slapped his hands away.

"I can do it."

Alex made her way back to the bed.

"Do you want to talk?" Walker questioned.

"No. Tomorrow we are calling a marriage counselor. I'm tired of fighting and I can't do this anymore."

"Alex, the babies…"

"The babies are fine…and would be even better if their parents stopped fighting. I'm stressed and this stress isn't good for them, or for me."

"I'm sorry Alex."

"If you're really sorry, call a marriage counselor first thing in the morning, or I'm going to. I refuse to live with you and fight all the time. I don't have the strength or the energy or the time to do it."

Sorry for the horribly long delay. I'm trying to get back to writing; just got a ton going on…too bad this story just won't finish itself when I'm day dreaming about how it'll end. Anyways, if you review, I'll post more quickly.

Also: follow me on blogspot at: .com/

and on twitter at: /habrownhairgirl

and you'll find out when I update much sooner =]


	17. Drama and Doctors

**Chapter 17: Drama and Doctors**

The appointment was scheduled for the day after Alex's appointment at the hospital.

Until then, the Walker house was quiet.

They took turns playing with Angela.

Walker took over most of the household chores, letting Alex rest her leg as much as possible.

He slept on the couch too.

After their fight the first night everyone was home, they decided it was better until things could be worked out.

He didn't like it.

She didn't like it.

But until their issues could be resolved, it had to be done.

They could no longer talk without yelling at each other.

And yelling caused the babies to be put in a dangerous situation.

Neither was willing to risk the lives of their unborn children.

So the living arrangement held.

Alex had considered moving to the downstairs bedroom several times, claiming the stairs couldn't be good for her leg.

But the thought of leaving Angela upstairs all night didn't float well with her.

No, for now, Alex would sleep in their bed, with Walker's side empty.

She managed to do everything on her own.

Until her appointment at the doctor's came, and she knew Walker would need to come too.

She had a prenatal check-up, and she was also getting her cast removed and a boot instead.

They arrived at the doctor's office just in time for the prenatal appointment.

Josie took Angela for the day.

But she wasn't far from their minds.

Walker and Alex knew they had to make it through the next few days in order to make everything right with their family.

After all, they had three very good reasons to make it work.

"Alex Cahill-Walker," the nurse called right as they took their seats in the waiting room.

Walker and Alex walked back to the room, neither saying a word the whole way.

He helped her sit on the examination table, and then quietly stood there, unsure of what to do.

Dr. Bates entered the room a few minutes later.

"Alex," she exclaimed as she walked in, "Walker, how are you guys?"

"We're…okay," Alex replied.

"Well, check you over and then we'll get a look at your babies."

The appointment went smoothly and soon enough, it was time for the ultrasound.

Alex moved back on the table, lifting her shirt up so that her belly was exposed.

Dr. Bates applied the gel and then started moving the wand around until one of the babies came into view.

"There's your little boy," Dr. Bates commented as Walker and Alex looked at the screen. "He looks just fine, measuring on track, five months. He looks completely healthy and perfect."

She moved the wand around until she found the little girl.

"Hmm…" Dr. Bates mumbled as she moved the wand around some more.

"Hmm, what?" asked Alex, as she started to tense.

"Alex, honey, relax, your blood pressure will start to increase.

Walker reached down and grabbed her hand.

Alex looked up as him, squeezing it, fear in her eyes.

"Dr. Bates, is the baby okay?" Walker questioned.

"She looked to be in some distress. I need to do a vaginal ultrasound to get a better look."

"Oh God," Alex said, a tear running down her cheek, memories of falling the night of their last fight racing into her mind.

"Don't worry Alex, I'm sure everything is completely fine, I just need to check."

"No, I umm…I fell."

"When?"

"Two weeks ago."

"Two weeks? Alex, you should have come into the hospital to make sure you were alright."

"I know, but I thought everything was okay, I just…" tears ran down her eyes at the thought of something being wrong with their daughter.

"It's my fault," Walker spoke up. "We were fighting and she got up without her crutches and fell and I didn't catch her in time. It was my fault we were fighting; I said some hurtful things and never should have. I'm sorry Alex."

Everything about the night was put in the past for now, as Dr. Bates got everything around for a vaginal ultrasound.

Once Alex was in position, Dr. Bates inserted a different wand.

"Relax your muscles, Alex. Just breathe," Dr. Bates told her as the image of the baby came into view.

They watched the screen intently.

"There she is. Let's see here," Dr. Bates said, moving the wand around a bit more. "Let's just get some measurements and see what's going on with this little one."

What took several minutes seemed like several hours as they watched the screen, praying their daughter was alright.

Dr. Bates left the room, returning a few moments later with test results.

"Okay Alex. You need to relax. All the tests came back negative meaning that the baby was in distress because you are stressed. I'm not sure what is going on with you two, but you've got to figure it out before something happens to your little girl. I'm not trying to scare you, but stress is not good on the babies and you both know that. Now, Alex, I want you to take the next few days off of work, hopefully that will help bring your blood pressure down and I want to see you back here next week."

They left the doctor's office feeling defeated.

"I'm sorry Alex," Walker said, barely above a whisper.

"It's my fault too. Let's just get this next appointment over so that tomorrow can come."

Thankfully, Alex's other appointment went much smoother.

The cast was removed and a boot put on instead.

Alex was given a list of instructions on how to take care of it.

Soon, they were headed home.

They picked up Angela from Josie's house and arrived at the ranch shortly afterwards.

Night turned to morning, and soon Walker and Alex stood outside the marriage counselor's office.

"You ready?" Walker asked, taking Alex's hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm ready," Alex replied, squeezing his hand back.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Sorry this story has been on hold for quite a while. Life took over and then writer's block kicked in on how to get to where I wanted to go.

But I've got the next few chapters figured out and hopefully more will come as I write and then we'll be at the ending I've had written for ages=]

Please review=] I love hearing what everyone stays=]


	18. Past and Pains

Chapter 18: Past and Pains

They sat on the couch mere inches apart, intent on putting on a strong front. They held hands, fingers intertwined as they sat across from the therapist. It was an awkward situation, neither one ever thinking they would need therapy for their marriage.

"I'm Dr. Addison and I'm going to be your marriage counselor," she explained to them. "Mr. Walker and Mrs. Cahill-Walker, where would you like to begin?"

They glanced at each other.

"Begin?" Walker asked.

"What would you like to talk about first?" she questioned.

They again looked at each other, unsure of the situation.

"First time in couples' therapy?"

They nodded.

"That's alright; most couples have a hard time getting started at first. Let's start at the beginning, unless there is something you would rather discuss."

"The beginning is fine," Alex said, squeezing Walker's hand.

He gave her a reassuring squeeze back.

Dr. Addison observed this, taking a few notes. "How did you meet?"

"The courthouse," Walker stated. "I was called to give testimony, you weren't sure that I could arrest all those suspects single-handily."

"I was never nervous in court," Alex continued, "but the moment I looked up and saw you sitting there, I lost all my thoughts. Your red hair, your eyes, that calm look on your face. I wasn't sure what to say, and had to look down to collect my thoughts."

"I remember; I looked at you and all I saw was big blue eyes, and your blonde hair; you were beautiful. You still are. I knew at that moment that I had to get to know you."

"You made me so mad! You embarrassed me in front of the entire courtroom!"

"I never meant to. You just didn't know me, I didn't know you. I would never do anything to purposely embarrass you."

"I went to CD's afterwards. I told him all about you and how mad you had made me in court. I called you some names," she continued, a brief chuckle escaping her lips at the memory.

"I went to see him on New Year's Eve, calling you a few choice names myself. He said you'd called me the same things. Great minds thinking alike I suppose. You ran into me right before the countdown began."

"We started fighting. I was still upset with you over the courtroom incident a few days earlier. Then I heard everyone counting down and we were still fighting. And then…"

"I grabbed you by the arms and kissed you. I had wanted to kiss you so badly and when everyone else screamed to celebrate the New Year, I took my chance and kissed you," he said, smiling.

Alex smiled too. "You took my breath away. One minute I was yelling at you, the next I couldn't remember what you had done that had made me to mad. It was the best first kiss of my life. I went home that night and dreamed about you. I knew I wanted to be with you, but that proved to be a long waiting game."

"I wasn't sure what to do about us."

"I know."

"I wanted to protect you, but I wasn't sure how to be with you."

"So, I dated other people. I needed a distraction, something to keep my mind off you."

"Timmy…" Walker muttered.

"Timothy," Alex gently corrected, as she had done so many times before, "That all changed when Dewey Baker returned."

"I wanted to protect you. I knew what he could do and I didn't want it to happen to you. Then he killed Amber and I watched as you cried and told me all about the way you grew up and your divorce. I just wanted to hold you. But I knew you were seeing Timmy so I kept my distance. Gosh, but when Baker kidnapped you, something snapped. I knew I had to do something, save you and keep you safe forever."

"You did save me," Alex said, squeezing his hand once more. "I was so scared though, when he had that knife to my neck. I couldn't even think about Timothy, all I wanted was to be in your arms, safe and sound. I remember fear in every fiber, and when I saw you, I breathed a little easier. Your presence made me feel safer, even though it was still a dangerous situation. I knew it would be better just because you were there. You had a calming presence to me, making me feel like I'd never felt before, even as he held a knife to my neck and I shivered in fear."

"I knew I had to save you. I took the chance and got you away from him. I knew I could knock him out; it was just a matter of making sure you were safe first. I was so happy to have you close to me afterwards."

"You had a surprise for me a couple days later."

"I had this horse at the ranch," Walker remembered, "she reminded me so much of you. When Amber died, I knew she was meant to be yours."

"Amora."

"Spanish for 'love.' I remember. Were you trying to tell me something?"

"Yes," Alex admitted. "I loved her and I loved you. I just needed you to do something about it. Besides, it was an 'A' name that seemed appropriate."

"You and your 'A' names."

"I always loved 'A' names for girls. Just because my name started with an 'A' and when I was little, every one of my pets had to have an 'A' name. It's a part of my childhood I never want to let go of."

"I know and I love that. But even with that huge hint, I didn't do anything about it."

"Why?" Dr. Addison questioned.

"Uncertainty." Walker stated, "Not about Alex, but about myself. I wasn't good at relationships and when I looked at her, she deserved the best. I wasn't sure if I could give her the best."

"So, you didn't try."

"He tried," Alex interrupted. "He tried the best he could. We both knew there were feelings, but we'd individually been through so much that we both needed time to work through those emotions. I remember being so worried about you during that storm."

"And I was worried about you when you were held hostage."

"But you had just celebrated my birthday with me and given me your aunt's bracelet; you said it was her good luck charm. Uncle Ray mentioned that being 28 years was a good year for babies. He knew."

"He did know. When you were held hostage, he knew. I tried finding you. I went out there. I couldn't find."

"I know. I knew we were there, but I was hidden. I had a dream that night. You rescued me and we kissed. It was great. But I woke up, I was still there."

"I found you though. After all the hell you went through there."

"And we got to have that kiss that I had dreamed about the night before. I was just as great as the first, if not better. You saved me, again, and for that, I am forever grateful."

"I still didn't do anything about our relationship, you wanted one and I choose to stay back in the shadows, I was so scared I would get close to you only to lose you again, it was too painful of a thought. I knew my job was dangerous, and you could be affected by it eventually…"

"So you kept me at a distance, it's alright, I understand. But I had to move on with my life. As much as I loved you, I wasn't sure I would ever get to be with you. I needed to find someone I could have a future with, have kids with," Alex said, squeezing Walker's hand as her other hand rubbed her abdomen, regretting the decision to ever think about having kids with someone else, "but then these babies," she continued, rubbing more circles on her abdomen, the babies kicking, "wouldn't be here, they wouldn't be ours. If I hadn't waited, I never would have had Angela, or these babies."

"But you didn't wait for a while, you started dating Peter."

"Yes. I did. You didn't like him too much though."

"I still loved you. I was jealous. I didn't know how to be with you yet, and I wanted you to be happy, but I knew we could be happy together, if you would wait a little longer."

"I did. Peter didn't last long. But then Merrilee came to town. Just when I thought we might have a chance, she came to town and I thought she'd won your heart. You washed your truck for her. You never washed your truck for me. I was hurt. Just when I thought we would finally have a chance, it seemed doomed."

"Merrilee was nothing compared to you. She was just a distraction. Someone to keep my mind off you."

"How did you feel when Walker had other women in his life Alex?" Dr. Addison questioned.

"Hurt. I knew he wanted to be with me. I wanted to me with him. I knew I'd dated, but it hurt so much more when he did. After Peter, I stopped dating other men for a while; I knew I had to wait for Walker. I knew it would be hard, but I knew if I wanted a future with him, I had to wait, I had to be patient. It was the hardest thing ever. I just wanted to be with him. I was jealous. I tried to hide it, but Trivette knew, CD knew, everyone knew but Walker."

"And Walker, how did you feel Alex had other men in her life?" Dr. Addison asked, posing the same question to him.

"I was jealous too. I hated seeing Alex with other guys. Always trying to point out the flaw in them. I just wanted to be with her."

"But neither of you ever did anything," she questioned both of them.

"No, not for a while," Alex answered for them.

"Why?"

"Fear of the unknown," Walker took that question, "we'd both been through serious relationships and were scared, didn't want to hurt the other one that way we'd been hurt. It was easier to keep our distance for a while."

"Do you love each other?"

"Yes," they both answered at the same time.

"What happened next? Somewhere along the lines, you guys lost your trust in each other. When did that occur?"

Both stared at Dr. Addison, scared to admit what both knew.

Author's Note: School's out til next year! I'm gonna be writing when I'm not working so we can wrap with this story pretty soon, so I can get it out of my head. Sorry for the horribly long delay on updates, but life takes control sometimes. Read and Review =]


	19. Moving Forward and Memories Revisited

Chapter 19: Moving Forward and Memories Revisited

"It was there before we got together," Alex admitted after several moments of silence. "There was still jealously over past relationships, I think."

"I think so," Walker added. "It always seemed like as soon as one of us was ready for a relationship, the other one was involved with someone else. That led to jealously, but I wouldn't say we had trust issues right then."

"What happened next? After Timothy and Peter and Merrilee were out of the picture, where did you go from there?" Dr. Addison questioned.

"I kept having this dream that you were shot," Alex said. "I didn't sleep for days because I was so scared that I was going to lose you. Then a couple weeks later you went into a coma after saving that little girl when the car was over the bridge. I was positive I was gonna lose you. I stayed by your bedside, I wouldn't go to work, I was so scared I would lose you if left," Alex continued as she started to cry.

Walker reached over and held Alex in his arms as she cried. "You didn't lose me," he whispered into her ear. "I'm right here Alex, you didn't lose me. It's okay sweetie."

She stayed wrapped in his arms for several moments. Dr. Addison handed her a tissue as she wiped her eyes before continuing. "I was just so scared for him. When he woke up, I couldn't believe my eyes. I just wanted to hold onto him and never let go."

"That's how I felt when you got shot a month later. One minute you were standing there next to me, the next you were on the ground shot. I held you in my arms and all I could think was that I had to keep talking to you, keep you awake, hold on to you and make sure you didn't die. I wasn't sure if I was gonna lose you, but I knew I had to make sure you stayed awake until the paramedics got there. When you leaned you head against mine, I almost panicked until I felt your heart beating as I held pressure on the gunshot wound."

"I remember not being sure what was going on, and then realizing your arms were around me. I felt safe again. I always feel safe in your arms. Even as I was bleeding, I felt safe with your arms around me. I can't explain it, I just always feel like everything will be alright when I'm with you."

Dr. Addison took notes before saying, "It seems like you guys worry about each other a lot and that a lot of horrific events have happened."

"That wasn't the worse time," Alex said, trying to put on a brave face.

"Larue." Walker simply stated.

Silence filled the room as Dr. Addison waited for either of them to continue.

"I remember it like it was yesterday," Walker continued, as he gripped Alex's hand. "Watching as I saw him in the elevator with you, knowing it was bad news. You had just said you were thinking about switching sides and I was standing there watching you ride that elevator with a man you could end up defending."

"He wouldn't let me off. He took me to that plane with the other hostages and we were gone. We ended up in that van and I took my phone from my purse and hid it in my skirt. I knew I had to help you find me. I just stood there as he patted me down, praying he wouldn't find the phone."

"He didn't," Walker said, holding firm to Alex's hand.

"No he didn't. I asked to go the bathroom and you were able to trace the phone for a bit. Then we were taken to that storage house and he…he…" Alex tried to continue as tears slipped down her face.

"I know, but he didn't hurt you, at least not more than bruises. I'm just so grateful he stopped when I yelled. I kept calling after that, even at Trivette sat there and told me he could take it out on you. That phone was my lifeline to you and I had to make sure you were okay. Then I saw you in that bus."

"All I wanted was to be in your arms again. I saw you from the window and I prayed you would get there in time. Then the machine started to crash the car. I screamed and almost started crying. I didn't think I'd ever see you again. When you got the door opened all I wanted was for you to hold me."

"And I did. I held you all night. I wouldn't let you out of my site and I would take my arm off you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, even if that meant sleeping at your apartment for weeks to come."

"I remember. I protested at first, said I was a big girl and could take care of myself. But I liked it that you were so close to me. Made me feel safe. It still does."

"Was that the only horrible event that ever occurred?" Dr. Addison asked.

"No, there were others. Max Kale," Alex responded. "He tied me to a bomb, but you saved me, again."

"You wouldn't let go of me for days," Walker stated.

"No, I wouldn't, but you didn't mind. I always liked spending time with you, just not always under such horrible circumstances."

"There were happy times too. Like when you took me rafting."

Alex smiled. "That was a very happy night we had. You scared me saying there was a snake. You just wanted to see what you were missing."

Walker gave a boyish grin. "I remember you trying to scare me too."

"But it didn't work. We spent the night giggling and laughing under the stars."

"We did more than that," commented Walker as Alex playfully hit him.

"We were happy. Then Dalton showed up."

"I felt betrayed that night I found out you had been in his camper," Walker confided.

"We didn't do anything," Alex firmly stated, moving her hands to her belly as the babies started to kick.

Walker reached his hand over and placed it next to hers. "I know you didn't, I was just jealous."

"I asked you what I was going to do that morning. You thought I meant about Dalton, but I wasn't sure what to do about us. I loved you, but he was offering me everything I wanted, or at least a time frame. With Dalton, I could have waited a year and then had the family I dreamed about. With you, I wasn't sure how long I was going to have to wait, or even if we would ever settle down. All I knew was that I loved you, but I wanted a family."

"We have a family now," he told her, smiling.

"Yes, we do," Alex said, returning the smile. "I'm so glad I waited for you. I can't imagine my life without Angela or without these babies. It's my dream coming true."

"I'm happy to help make your dream come true."

"You still protected me from LaRue too. Even after you were stung by scorpions, you came back to save me and then it was my turn to help you; by getting you to the hospital."

"And when I had amnesia, you helped me to come back, even though I wasn't with you. I kept remembering a beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed woman. It took a little while, but I finally remembered."

"And you made it back for our New Year's kiss."

"I'll always make it back for you," Walker told her, leaning down and kissing her.

"You helped my father too. You were there with me and him through everything. I'm just sad I never got to meet your parents, and that our children never will."

"They'll know about them, just like they'll know about your mother."

"You took me to the mountains too. Of course, it did take a little convincing on my part. It was scary, but I would go out with you again in a heartbeat."

"When you found out about Ellen, you were there for me, even as I pushed you further away. But none of that mattered anymore when LaRue came back again. I will never forget the fear on your face when I opened that courtroom door. I didn't even think as I pulled the trigger and watched him fall to the ground. All I wanted was to have you in my arms and let you know that you were safe and sound."

"I was safe, until I was falsely accused of murder. I was sent to jail. We had just found out, we were so happy, and then it was all taken away because someone was trying to frame me for murder and did a good job at it."

"Found out what?" Dr. Addison questioned Alex.

"We were starting a family. Me and Walker and our baby. Abigail," Alex started to tell her as the tears flowed freely down her face, her arms wrapped about the arms in her womb, still remembering as if it were yesterday.

I think that's a good place to stop. Especially since I'm on a roll writing tonight. Gotta finish so I can get the other story written. Review please. It makes me happy, and I know updates make you guys happy.


	20. Abigail and Anna

Chapter 20: Abigail and Anna

"Who is Abigail?" Dr. Addison questioned. "I thought your daughter's name was Angela."

"Abigail was our first daughter together. She died. We had just found out we were having a baby girl, I was still hiding my pregnancy at the time, we weren't married," Alex began, as tears started to drop from her eyes.

"I was going to propose in a few days. We were going to tell everyone about the baby," Walker continued, but soon tears began to form in his eyes as well.

"I was sent to prison a couple days after we found out. I was hoping that it would blow over, but someone was doing a very good job of framing me. The whole time, all I could think about was keeping the baby safe, keeping our daughter safe. Walker and my dad tried to get me out, telling the judge I had made too many enemies and wouldn't be safe in jail. The judge didn't listen though. I was beat up a little later."

"Your dad came to see you in jail; you told him you were fine."

"I was. I didn't have any cramps and I thought I'd blocked the baby when they went to hit me. But I started to bleed after I was released from jail a couple days later. We rushed to the hospital and by then, there was nothing they could do. I laid there in that bed as contractions kept coming, holding Walker's hand. I was only five months along. She didn't have a chance. I cried the entire time; we knew what was going to happen. I couldn't look at Walker. He sat there comforting me and I couldn't even look at him. I thought I'd failed him."

"You never failed me. It wasn't your fault. You never did anything wrong. It ripped my heart out to sit there and watch you in pain, knowing we weren't going to be able to take our daughter home. Abigail Grace Claire Walker."

"I wanted to use Claire again. I wanted her to be connected to Anna Claire Eileen Cahill. I wanted my daughters to be able to be together in Heaven, even if they couldn't be here with us. I was just laying there in that bed and I couldn't believe it was happening to me for the second time. I was going to give birth to a baby girl and not be able to bring her home. The doctor did everything he could so that I wouldn't feel a thing, but I still felt her slipping down me," Alex spoke, crying harder. "I felt her leave my body and all I could do was lay there and let it happen. I couldn't do anything for my baby girl. I couldn't take care of her. I failed her. I would have done anything to protect her, and I couldn't."

"Alex, honey, you've never failed anyone. You didn't fail Anna and you didn't fail Abby. You kept them safe for as long as you could. You did everything in your power to keep them safe. You've kept everyone safe. You saved me and when I finally asked you to be my wife, you said yes and you saved me again. You opened H.O.P.E. and showed an entire community that you cared. You saved those women in the woods by trying to escape. Just when you were able to drown in that tank Kale put you in, you survived and lived and made me whole. You pulled a bullet out of my shoulder when we were in the woods and when I lost my sight, you stayed by my sight, even when I lashed out at you. You planned our wedding and you agreed to be married to an old cowboy like me. You protected Angela the entire time you were pregnant with her. I think about when you were tied to that bomb the week before we found out you were pregnant and I thank God every day that he allowed us to keep Angela; that she didn't die that day; that you didn't miscarry before we even found out about her. You protected her Alex, you protected Angela. Not me, you. For nine months you protected our daughter and kept her safe and warm and took care of her. You gave birth to our daughter, and we finally got to bring our daughter home. She was worth waiting for, our little angel." He moved his hands to her abdomen as his tears flowed with hers. "You're keeping these babies safe too. You knew you were pregnant when Anderson kidnapped you and you didn't let him hurt our babies. You played him and you figured out how to get yourself and these babies out of there. You walked away from me when you felt our fighting was putting the babies in danger, and you stayed away until you were sure that the babies would be okay. You escaped that car when it was sinking; you got Angela out and then you got yourself out, even though it meant breaking your leg in the process. Don't you see honey, you've never failed anyone. You're protected your family at any cost. You are the strong one in the family, the glue that holds us together."

Alex sat there, tears rolling down her face.

Silence filed the room.

No words could express how the three people in that room felt at that moment.

Dr. Addison sat there, unsure for the first time in her life, of what to say next.

Walker sat, his arms wrapped around Alex, holding her close.

Alex was numb, her arms wrapped firmly around her abdomen as she leaned her head on Walker's shoulder, tears still falling from her eyes.

"I think that's enough for one day," Dr. Addison finally spoke up, "unless there is something else you would like to talk about."

Both shook their heads, as Walker stood, helping Alex stand.

It was a long walk to the parking lot.

They were emotional drained after their counseling session, but had agreed to come back in a week.

They picked up Angela and headed home, both just needing to spend time with time their family.

"Thank you for going today," Alex told him after they had put Angela to bed later that night.

"I'd do anything for you," Walker stated, pulling Alex into a hug.

"I'm worried about the babies. I just have this feeling that something is going to go wrong. Something bad is going to happen."

"To the babies?" he questioned her.

She shook her head. "I don't think so, but I just can't shake the feeling. Something's not right."

"You worry a lot," Walker said, trying to ease her fears. "Let's go to bed, I'll watch over you while you sleep. I promise I'll make sure everyone is safe."

An unmarked car sat outside. "Tell the boss I'm right outside. Nothing to worry about. They're not going anywhere."

I know it's a bit shorter than the last one. But I'm going to work early tonight and I'm going to hopefully keep my promise of posting. That way we can get onto the next story, which I think you guys will love! Reviews make me happy=]


	21. Watching and Waiting

Chapter 21: Watching and Waiting

The car sat out there into the night, hiding just out of sight.

"Are you keeping track of everything?"

"Yes, just make sure the boss knows."

"The boss has bigger problems right now, she's very busy."

"She said to report directly back to her, while she worries about him."

"I'll make sure she knows then."

Meanwhile, the Walkers went about their morning.

Alex fixed breakfast while Walker got the mail.

He sat there shifting through the bills.

All of a sudden Alex heard a thump and looked in his direction.

The bills were scattered across the floor.

Walker quickly leaned down to pick them up.

Alex did the same.

"It's okay Alex, I've got it. You may not be able to get back up," he said kindly.

"Are you okay," she questioned him.

"Yeah, fine. You just got a letter."

"A letter that back you drop everything all over the floor?"

He handed her the white envelope.

She saw immediately what it was.

"It's probably just about his court date. I'll have to be there," she said, trying to remain calm as she opened the letter.

One hand held the letter as the other rubbed circles on her abdomen, trying to sooth the babies as they fiercely kicked her.

She read it before handing it to Walker as she finish preparing breakfast.

He read it and then sat it on the counter.

Not another word was said until breakfast was over.

"Angela, honey, why don't you go upstairs and pick out something to wear and I'll be up in a minute to help you get dressed," Alex told her young daughter.

"Okay mommy," Angela said as she got up for the table and ran upstairs.

Alex started to clear the dishes.

"Here, I've got that," Walker told her, "you just sit here and rest, you've already been on your feet a lot today."

Alex handed the dishes Walker as she sat back down at the table.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"You'll go with me, right?" Alex answered his question with a question.

"Yes of course I will."

"I'm scared," Alex confused, standing up and walking over to him.

He pulled her into his arms.

"Everything will be alright."

"I'm scared for the babies," she clarified. "He doesn't know I'm pregnant, what if he thinks the babies are his?"

"That's not going to happen. We'll have proof ready for them in case it is brought up."

"How? The judge isn't going to go just by the dates; they'll want a paternity test too. I know him."

"Then we'll give it to him."

"The babies aren't due for months. I'm not sure I can be under that amount of stress for months."

"Then we'll get an amino."

"No," Alex said strongly.

"Why not?"

"An amino can lead to a miscarriage and I'm not willing to risk their lives by doing that. There has to be another way."

"It might not even come up. Relax Alex. You might be worrying for nothing."

"I knew I'd have to testify against him, I was just hoping it would be after the babies were born. Then they wouldn't feel all the stress I feel. It's not good for them."

"Then don't stress. Just breathe. You know I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the babies or Angela. Just relax. I promise everything will be okay. We'll just take it one step at a time and deal with whatever happens."

"I know, I'm just worried about the babies all the time. I can't shake the feeling that someone is watching us."

"No one is watching us. Why don't we plan a nice family night out after work? That should get your mind off things."

"Sounds amazing!"

Angela yelled for her mother, as Alex climbed the stairs to help Angela get ready for the day.

Days and weeks pasted as the court date drew closer and closer.

Alex thought she was ready.

She'd been in court hundreds of times.

Why should this time be any different?

Nothing was going to go wrong.

She rubbed circles on her abdomen, the babies kicking once again, sensing their mother's nerves.

Walker placed his arm around Alex as he led them into the courthouse.

They stood in front of the tall oak doors.

Alex froze, unable to move anymore.

"Everything is going to be fine Alex," Walker told her once more.

She held her head up high as they entered the courtroom, praying she had enough strength to make it through the trial.

For Barb: who always keeps me motivated to write even when life is crazy. Thanks friend!


	22. Note from the Author READ ME!

Long time, no see! Hope everyone is well! I'm taking a poll. I have this horribly long story life half written, but I want to see if there's enough interest in it for me to even continue writing it. I truly think you guys would enjoy it, but before I go finishing a 150+ page story, I want to see if there's enough interest in it. Here's the deal, if you're interested 1. PM me and let me know! 2. I'll send you a sneak preview of the story with the goal to be to start publishing next month and publish a chapter every 1-2 days.

I really do think you guys would enjoy it!

thatbrownhairgirl


End file.
